


Searching for Elysium

by SilverEclipse



Series: Elysium Isn't a Place on Earth [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEclipse/pseuds/SilverEclipse
Summary: For humans, time is linear. They are born, they live, and they die.Once a human being reaches the end of their lifespan, their earthly bodies break down and their soul’s journey to the Underworld begins. Every being gets one death wish that has to be fulfilled. As a reaper, Soyeon’s job is to make sure that those wishes get carried out, and that their souls reach the Acheron River safely. From there, it’s Charon’s job to ferry them to the gates of Hades, or leave them wandering along the banks of the river. Whatever it was, Soyeon’s responsibility ended at the threshold of the Underworld.Having been doing her job for years, she’s pretty much heard it all. Most people wish for wealth, happiness, or health for their family members or to be remembered fondly by their loved ones. Yet, one day, she meets this puppy eyed girl who gives her a request she’s not heard before.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: Elysium Isn't a Place on Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

_“Who knows if to live is to be dead, and to be dead, to live? And we really, it may be, are dead; in fact I once heard sages say that we are now dead, and the body is our tomb ..."_ Socrates. Plato, Gorgias

~~

The air surrounding them was stale.

Soyeon had the urge to stretch, but it would probably be considered improper behaviour given their current circumstances. Yawning, however, was considerably easier to hide. 

“Bored already? We just got here a few minutes ago.”

She froze just as she was about to exhale. Trying to salvage the situation, she disguised it with a cough that was less than convincing. She turned hesitantly to the girl standing beside her, who was stifling a smile. 

Right, she wasn’t alone.

Her friend wouldn’t report her, but she was technically still on duty. Soyeon normally wasn't one for exercising restraint, but she had just come out of a meeting with her superiors and she wasn't particularly inclined on being summoned for a meeting again so soon.

“Soojin-ah.”

Her companion hummed in response.

“What are your plans after this?”

Her eyes flicked toward the black device strapped around her pale wrist. It lighted up as she checked the counter.

“There’s still time before my next appointment.” She replied thoughtfully. “It’s almost lunchtime here... I’ll probably stop by the cafe again, since I’ve not visited this week.”

_Lunchtime_... It was such a human phrase that Soyeon almost smiled. Soojin had clearly been spending too much time above ground. She didn't have to stalk her to know exactly where she would go.

Soojin’s voice was level and calm, but Soyeon knew her friend well enough for her to guess that her weekly visits to that particular cafe weren’t because of the coffee. She’d tried it herself and it was mediocre at best.

“Well we did arrive earlier than expected.” Time worked differently above ground. Most of their time before their duty officially started was spent waiting. Still, it was better to arrive early, rather than have their soon-to-be clients wandering around, confused and lost.

They were already considerably more relaxed with their protocols, as compared to other reapers.

Soojin was an anomaly. Soyeon counted her blessings to keep herself sane at times, and one of them was definitely her meeting the girl beside her. Due to the nature of their jobs, reapers usually worked and existed alone. Their minds were only synced to focus on their journey back and forth with their client, and then the waiting until their next schedule. Yet, apart from when they were summoned for their respective jobs, Soojin and her spent most of their time together.

Time didn't mean much to two immortal beings, but it was nice to have someone to look forward to greeting whenever she was tired. Someone who, no matter how many times they’ve met or much time they have spent together, she would not feel tired of meeting.

There was a word for it. She’d heard a number of people say that this type of kinship was linked to someone called a “friend”. The idea was simple enough, but humans tended to add more qualitative adjectives that overcomplicated the definition.

To Soyeon, there was just Soojin.

Soyeon glanced towards the group of people surrounding the bed. There were hushed sobs as the individuals said their goodbyes, but other than that, the place was mostly silent.

Soyeon had seen and heard enough variations of farewells to know the difference between a genuine and self-indulgent goodbye. Fortunately for her next client, the people standing by her side looked to be genuine.

She looked at the girl waiting patiently beside her. “If you need to go to the cafe, you can go first… This one’s in no hurry to leave.”

“When are they ever?” Her friend asked rhetorically.

Soojin wasn’t wrong. Despite how often humans toyed with the idea of death, when their time came, they always struggled to survive right up till the point where they became unable to. It was a natural instinct that made them human; it was also why souls chose to reincarnate instead of spend their afterlife in Hades.

Soojin had discussed this topic more than once with her. Yet, she was still perplexed at why souls chose to put themselves through the same cycle a couple of times over. To Soyeon, it was a complete waste of time. A human lifespan was too short for someone to make any lasting impact in the world. That was how the concept of reincarnation was justified. 

Persephone’s rule was that a soul had to wait for at least 9 human years before embarking on the next reincarnation cycle. The time they spent in the Underworld was technically supposed to help them settle down and discourage them from going back to the human world. However, there were still some souls who chose to reincarnate and live out another lifetime as a human. Given the choice, she would rather stay in the Underworld.

The world hadn’t become a better place to live. Technology and modern medicine might have changed the way people lived, but in essence, human existence was still largely the same. They hadn’t learned from their mistakes.

“Soyeonie,” She felt a nudge. Soyeon hummed in response to let her know that she was still listening to her. Soojin was a great listener, so she always tried to give her the same level of respect. “Do you know her name?”

Soyeon looked at the communication device in her hand. _Song Yuqi. Female._ She briefly wondered what appearance her soul would take. The name was Chinese, so she expected someone with Asian features. However, the amount of humans with mixed heritages had also exponentially increased over the past couple of years. Hence, even that was uncertain.

She only realised the fact after meeting a few clients, but souls took on the appearance of the age where the person was the most connected to their emotional identity. She had accompanied souls who looked like youths, adults and even the elderly. They each came with their own set of trouble and their own advantages. Some were easier to deal with than others, but they were all considered Soyeon’s clients once they were assigned to her.

“Yes.”

“Did you just check her name?” Soojin knew her too well.

“....Yes...”

The way she stuck her tongue out at her friend’s knowing smile felt like an instinctive trait, something which she wasn’t supposed to have. She wasn’t human, after all. However, with Soojin’s comfortable companionship and how often they travelled to the living realm, it was easy to forget that.

All it took was for her device to beep, signalling she had another job request, and she would remember her boundaries. She wasn’t like humans, who lived because they were born. Her existence was for a reason. She was part of a system designed to keep things in order.

The laws of the realms were put in place for a reason. Even the smartest person was incapable of comprehending exactly how interconnected everything was. Back when Gods lived amongst humans, things were different. At the very least, humans revered and respected the system put in place to govern their lives.

However, modernisation hadn’t been kind to the Gods and more often than not, the newer generations of humans have been a source of endless frustration. Traditions of old were questioned and reduced to mere fairy tales. Even the wrath of the Gods had become nothing more than a child’s bedtime story.

To make matters worse, plagues of all variations had been striking humanity repeatedly, causing the death toll to increase exponentially. There were many reapers working for the Underworld, but Soyeon was certain that every one of them was overworked at this point.

That, coupled with a bunch of Gods who refused to bend their rules, was a recipe bound for disaster.

At this point, she wouldn’t be surprised if Zeus was contemplating a complete do-over. She’d never encountered the God in person, but based on stories she’s heard from her superiors, a number of plagues were part of an attempt to thin the population.

It would have been a good thing, except for the additional factor that humans had changed their burial rites. The later generations had stopped burying the dead with obolus coins, after believing claims about it being an unnecessary tradition. Since then, the only thing more chaotic than Soyeon’s job was the Underworld itself.

She was supposed to guide souls on their journey and carry out their wishes, not entertain stubborn ferrymen who did nothing but complain about the current situation. She couldn’t blame Charon too much though. After all, all his time was spent away from the realm of the living. Much like humans, he had no clue about the turmoil happening outside the realm he dwelled in. Charon’s job was singular:- collect payment and ferry the souls across the Acheron, until they reach Taenarum, otherwise known as the gate to entering the city of Hades. In essence, he brought the souls on the last leg of their journey before they reached Hades.

The system had functioned perfectly well for centuries. Until, of course, humans decided that their mortal selves were more capable of making decisions than the immortal beings governing their realms.

There were now too many souls wandering along the banks of Cocytus, waiting for their 100 years to pass before they could cross the river. The century rule was intended to ease the burden on Charon’s shoulders and encourage the humans to perform burial rites in accordance to traditions. However, the rule clearly did not take into account the rate of population growth, as well as the rebelliousness of humans.

Cocytus was called the River of Lamentation, and the name had never been more fitting than in the last few centuries. Souls lined the banks, wailing and pleading with the souls passing by on the boat, begging to be released from their misery. Even as a reaper, she didn’t enjoy traversing the lands around Hades. It was mostly filled with confusion and souls who attempted to find their way around the rivers and lost themselves in the process.

Soyeon’s eyes flicked to her watch for a split second and suddenly she noticed a pair of unfamiliar sneakers in front of her. She lifted her head and met curious brown eyes that were suddenly way too close to hers.

_Oh_. Soyeon hadn’t been able to get a good look at the client due to the amount of people surrounding her earlier. Now, face to face, Soyeon’s mind was blank. _She was pretty_.

“Oh? You can see me, right? Hello!”

Soyeon grimaced. The girl was dead, but she was definitely not deaf. She didn’t have to raise her voice. She briefly wondered if her client had been just as loud while she was alive.

If she paid attention, Soyeon could just about make out the sounds of murmuring as the people in the room started to realise that the girl’s heart had had stopped beating.

_They will soon call the doctor to make funeral arrangements_ , she thought. Humans always had a one track mind. They would dispose of the body as fast as possible, either cremation or through burial, but the moment someone died, their thought process would progress from “How should we plan the funeral?” to “When can we execute the will?” very quickly.

A sharp contrast to the cold, lifeless body that was currently occupying the bed, the bright eyed girl in front of her seemed to be brimming with energy.

She turned to introduce Soojin, but her friend must have slipped away while she had been lost in thought earlier. It wasn’t the first time they had parted ways without greeting one another, but Soyeon wished she hadn’t been caught unaware. Clearing her throat, Soyeon recovered from her surprise.

_What was her name again?_

“It’s good to meet you, Ms Song Yuqi. As your earthly body has now been relinquished, you’re no longer permitted to remain in the realm of the living. As such, I’ve been assigned to escort you to the Underworld.” The words were recited from a template she had memorised eons ago. As a reaper, this was the textbook first step for introducing themselves to their clients.

The girl tilted her head to the side as she processed her words. Her hair that was neatly tied into two low ponytails followed her movements and hung down her shoulders. She looked like a puppy that hadn’t been trained. A picture of innocence.

“Escort?” Soyeon nodded.

“I’ll be responsible for your safe passage until you reach the Underworld.” She explained calmly. It took a second to take in the fluffy pink hoodie and matching pants of a same shade, but Soyeon refrained from commenting. It wasn’t her job to judge. She would leave that to the three judges of the Underworld.

She held her hand out towards the other girl. A handshake symbolised a greeting for humans but for reapers it had a different function completely.

Yuqi grasped onto her hand with an easiness that surprised her. The lack of hesitation was surprising. She felt part of her own energy flow into the other girl as she linked the soul to her. This was part of their procedure but where most people would show some resistance, there was none from Yuqi. Instead, the girl just continued talking to her as though everything that was happening was completely normal.

“Oh!!” At her exclamation, Soyeon was reminded that she was still holding onto her hand and promptly released it. Yuqi was giving her a triumphant look, which Soyeon didn't really understand. “I get it now. You’re a reaper, aren’t you?”

At her cautious nod, the loud girl let out an excited yelp. Soyeon thought she looked too lively to have just experienced death. She looked more curious than afraid, which already signalled to Soyeon that this client was going to be rather different from the usual clientele.

The reaper wanted to scoff at the thought. Her clients, as of late, had been getting weirder and weirder. She wondered if it was the new generation of humans or whether she had simply fallen out of favour with her superiors. After the recent events, both were very possible. She would have to ask Soojin after the job was done whether she had similar thoughts.

“Shall we...go?” Clearing her throat, she gestured for Yuqi to move towards the door. Instead of taking the cue, the other brunette seemed to be more interested in her, or rather, her clothes. There wasn’t anything special about what she was wearing. The reaper looked at the black cloak which donned her figure and slung over her arms. It was standard protocol to wear it when she was doing a job, but it made her look like she was getting swallowed by a black hole.

“You are... smaller than I expected.”

Soyeon raised her eyebrow quizzically. It wasn't the first time she had heard that remark, but somehow it irritated her more when it came from a girl who was obviously younger and yet a good few inches taller than her.

The taller girl quickly raised her hands in defence. “Ah- that’s not what I meant. I just... I studied about this in school but I didn’t realise it would actually happen.“

“Ah... well... it’s happening. Shall we go?” After a pause, the reaper turned and motioned for her client to follow after her. She was here to complete a job, not to stand around and entertain an overly curious soul and her never-ending questions. With less than a second of hesitation, Soyeon’s quiet footsteps were overpowered by the pattering echoes of the other girl.

_This girl definitely can’t be left in the human realm_ , Soyeon thought. _As a wandering spirit, her footsteps would be so loud that she would probably go around scaring humans, even if she didn't intend to_.

“Go? Go where? Are we going somewhere now?” Yuqi asked. There was a short silence where she paused. “Is it the Underworld?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, Miss Reaper, where are you going?”

She slowed her pace so that the girl didn't need to run after her. That turned out to be a bad decision because it gave the other girl a chance to ask her another question.

“Alright, so you know my name, how do I address you?”

Soyeon stared straight ahead. “You don’t.”

“What?” Yuqi’s lips curved into a pout. “That’s not fair!”

“I’m a reaper. We don’t need names to function.”

“That’s ridiculous. Everyone has a name. At the very least, you would need it when you communicate with others.” _She’s persistent_ , Soyeon thought. “How would you be able to identify yourselves otherwise?”

The brown haired girl stopped in her tracks, which meant Soyeon had to pause as well. Before she could argue, Yuqi spoke again. “It doesn’t make sense. You should have to report to someone after your job is done, right? Your job wouldn't overlap with other reapers, otherwise you wouldn't have been the only one here. That implies having a method of identification.”

Yuqi turned to look at Soyeon for confirmation, but the reaper schooled her features and remained neutral. She wasn’t going to assist this girl by giving her any attention. After a moment of waiting, Yuqi’s brow furrowed in annoyance. It shouldn’t have looked cute, but it was a thought that Soyeon had to consciously push out of her mind to get rid of.

_She’s a client. She will be gone once you bring her to the Underworld._

The brunette pursed her lips in a proper pout when she realised that she wasn't getting a response from Soyeon. The reaper expected her to give up on this line of questioning, but Yuqi surprised her by adding on to her argument instead.

“Are you worried I would tell someone? Oh! Is it like some sort of secret identity?”

“That would make sense. Except…. we have to forget everything once we reach Hades anyway, so what’s the harm of telling me?” She continued, reasoning with herself. Soyeon wanted to sigh. She wanted to correct her misinformation but part of her wondered whether she was just being baited into continuing the conversation.

_Did this girl ever stop talking?_

She hoped that their entire journey wouldn’t be a continuation of this conversation. She wasn’t human but there was a limit to her patience.

“Didn’t you say you studied all this?” Soyeon deflected by using Yuqi’s previous statement against her but the girl‘s eyes widened in response.

“Ah! You chose to reply when I said that, so I must have been close!”

Soyeon narrowed her eyes in annoyance and resumed her pace. For better or worse, the soul was tethered to her now so she’d be able to find Yuqi even if the other girl wasn’t following her. The bond between reaper and soul was temporary, but it served as an added security to ensure the safety of the souls in their journey.

The reaper wasn’t religious in the slightest. She would call herself somewhat even tempered, even. Yet, she found herself praying for inner strength to stop herself from strangling her already dead client.

“If you’re a reaper, then you’re obligated to grant my final wish right?” Yuqi called out from behind her. Soyeon slowed her steps. So, Yuqi wasn't ignorant after all.

“You really want to waste your final wish on finding out what my name is?” Turning around, Soyeon asked in disbelief.

Taking the opportunity to catch up with her, the younger girl was by her side in a flash. She didn't seem to be even a little bit hesitant. “I don’t really have anything else I want though.”

“A lot of people wish to be remembered fondly by their loved ones, or for their family to be taken care of...” Soyeon suggested.

A person’s final wish was very telling of their character. Knowing someone’s last wish was equivalent to knowing what the most important thing in their life was. Despite how selfish humans were, their concerns usually fell within the realm of their family, friends, or lover. There were also those who wished for due justice on people who have wronged them or for their businesses to flourish. She was curious to know which category Yuqi fell into.

“My parents left this world way before me. As for my loved ones, we’ve had great memories together, but how they choose to remember me should be their choice.” Yuqi replied thoughtfully. She pushed her hands against her cheeks as she spoke.

“Okay...” Soyeon found herself a bit taken aback by her statement. She cleared her throat. “Was there anything missing in your life, perhaps?”

“Missing? I think there’s always been things that I’ve regretted, or things that I’ve not had the chance to do. That’s normal right? Still, I know that I lived my life the best way I could. I lived happily, I had a loving family and wonderful friends. Hence, I’m satisfied with what I’ve managed to accomplish.” Yuqi was smiling but her tone was serious.

_So, people like her existed._

Reapers couldn’t exactly force a soul to tell them their wish, but her superiors would assume that she had botched the job if she came back reporting that the client hadn’t wished for anything. _That was yet another weakness in a system that had been used for centuries_ , she supposed. Based on the guidelines her superiors followed, the automatic assumption was that if she had exhausted every possible method, she would have been able to find out and fulfil their wish. 

“There’s still time for you to decide. We’ve not reached the Underworld yet.” She encouraged.

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Yuqi replied reluctantly. Soyeon wasn’t sure why she felt more anxiety about Yuqi knowing her name than her client wasting her one wish on something so trivial.

At the back of her mind, she knew that if it really came down to it, she would put her client’s bond before the rule, but she would have to accept the consequences of doing so. Two cases of misdemeanour in such a short span of time wouldn’t reflect very well on her record. Hence, she hoped that the other girl would take time and figure out a meaningful wish that she could grant, without her job being on the line.

“You must be older than me, so I will just call you ‘unnie’ until you tell me your name.”

“If.” She corrected.

“And unnie, please call me “Yuqi” since we’ll be spending some time together.” The younger girl continued as though Soyeon hadn’t spoken and truthfully, she didn't have the energy to argue with the girl anymore.

Technically, the rule stated was that she was not to reveal her true name to the clients. The protocol didn't ban them from other forms of nicknames so she wasn’t exactly breaking the rules anyway. They said “no attachments”; she wasn't planning on getting attached.

She had more important matters to focus on, such as the route they needed to take to reach the entrance to the Underworld. As a reaper, she was very familiar with almost all of the known entrances. They were normally found where there was a weakness in the fault lines that separated the physical and invisible realms. Some were forced open and some were created by accident, but all of them led to the realm of the dead.

The Underworld was immensely vast, and its geography was confusing at best. Most of the entrances were guarded by water, just as Oceanus surrounded and guarded the living world. Titans were terrifying to go up against, but ever since Zeus’ reign began, the amount of chaos occurring at one time had been controlled.

Humans had been searching for ways to enter the realm of the dead for centuries, as if they really believed that Oceanus would actually allow them to succeed. He might be one of the titans, but he guarded the sanctity of both realms ferociously. There were those who scoured the edges of historical records and books of legends, just to pinpoint the possible locations of the Underworld. There were others who employed teams of people just to hunt for lost civilisations and whether any of them offered hints or glimpses into their version of hell. They all shared one common trait. All of them forgot the most important qualification they needed to have, in order to find the entrance. Many of them only realised what it was, after they lost their lives in the process.

The Underworld was not for thrill seekers and adventurers who wanted to prove a point to the world. Just like many of the other things in the universe, it didn’t require the understanding and recognition of humans in order to exist. It simply existed. Those who were meant to find the entrances eventually would, and those who weren’t, could spend all their reincarnated lives searching and still not find what they were looking for.

The souls of humans who embarked on such foolish quests received no sympathy from the Gods. As it was, the Gods were not too pleased with the way humans were behaving.

The day Pandora released all the misfortunes and diseases onto humankind was the day humans began their descent from the golden age. Pandora herself had been very sorry about her mistake, but like the rest of mankind, she hadn’t realised that she was but a small pawn in a game that was meant for celestial to play. After all, mortal humans were merely beings fashioned from the parts of the earth. Once their life force was taken away, their bodies would just be returned to the ground.

Humans weren’t meant for immortality. Everything that had lapsed since the first human came to life was proof of that.

Their bodies were slabs of clay melded together and given the breath of life. Their minds were focused on inconsequential things and they were incapable of grasping concepts that were bigger than what they physically interacted with. Hence, no matter how many times they reincarnated, they never learned from their mistakes. In fact, reality became more distorted with each generation.

She was sure that Heracles didn’t capture and drag Cerberus into the living realm for unrealistic depictions to be placed into textbooks and labelled “mythology”. Nor did Hades appreciate the lies and false stories being circulated about his character when all he wanted to do, was his job.

Instead of bothering to trace the origin of their historical records, humans were eager to believe whatever they deemed as correct at the material time. It was no surprise that their traditions and stories underwent so many reinterpretations and “updates” that they became nearly unrecognisable.

The majority of the human race didn’t even acknowledge Athena’s expertise in literature, law and mathematics, choosing to remember her as a figure of war instead. Even when history was right in front of them, they refused to think any differently. As such, there was no point trying to convince them otherwise.

Soyeon looked at the girl trailing along beside her. She had chosen to cut through a park to make haste, but Yuqi was more focused on taking in her surroundings. She looked as though she was seeing everything for the first time.

There were a number of people walking their dogs in the area. It took less than a minute for Yuqi to catch the eye of a tiny poodle with fur the colour of toffee, which let out a series of tiny barks in her direction.

Instead of backing away, the other girl walked over and started speaking to the lone dog. She wasn’t close enough to hear what she was saying, but with the amount of animated gestures Yuqi was doing, she wouldn't be surprised if the dog was staying just for the show. Soyeon watched her interact with the puppy while she waited. On hindsight, she should have expected this outcome when she chose this short cut. Yuqi was too much like a puppy for her to resist the calls of her own kind.

The poodle was wearing a collar and its fur was immaculately clean, so its owner had to be somewhere close by. Soyeon glanced around. She wasn’t particularly concerned with lost pets but she had a feeling Yuqi would be.

The noise drew the attention of a dog with greyish black fur which also stared at them when Yuqi waved cheerfully at it.

“Unnie, they’re saying “hello” to us! You should greet them too.” Her hand was suddenly yanked and forced into a wave by Yuqi.

To the people around them, it would appear as though the dogs were barking at thin air. However, animals could always see them. Some had clearer vision than others, but they always noticed them. Animals weren’t human, so their minds weren’t conditioned to filter and distinguish what they see and what they think they are seeing.

“Haku!! Mata! Where did you go?” She heard a voice call out. The owner sounded young. Soyeon looked at the dogs, who were sitting innocently in front of her. They blinked back at her curiously.

“Unnie, which one is Haku, and which is Mata?” Yuqi whispered, as she tugged on Soyeon’s arm that was still in her grasp.

“How would I know? Do they look like a “Haku” or a “Mata”?” Soyeon whispered back. It hit her that they didn’t actually need to whisper because no one apart from the dogs could hear them. She blamed Yuqi for influencing her. She cleared her throat.

“Okay, focus. Their owner is looking for them, so we should get them to bark.” A dog owner would recognise the barks of their pets, she figured. She didn’t expect for Yuqi to follow her suggestion more promptly than the dogs.

The twin tailed girl immediately crouched down to the dogs’ level. “Okay, Haku, Mata! Bark! Speak! Say something!”

The dogs’ ears perked up at the sound of their names, but they remained silent. Soyeon snickered. Yuqi didn't look like she could even command them to sit.

“You know, their owner may not use those commands...” _Or she may not have trained them properly_. Yuqi turned to her with a frown.

“Then, you try!” Soyeon smirked. She wondered how close Yuqi was to imitating a dog bark, just to get them to do the same. That would be enough entertainment to last her quite a while.

“You seem to be doing fine on your own.”

“Unnie!!” Yuqi whined. Soyeon thought that she looked no different from the actual puppies sitting in front of them. “This is called “bullying”, do you know that?”

Soyeon was pretty sure it wasn’t.

In the midst of their conversation, there was an abrupt set of footsteps that halted behind them. Soyeon immediately noticed the shadow that crossed her line of sight, because Yuqi and her didn’t have any. Suddenly, the dogs’ attention wasn’t on them anymore. They sat up straight; their gazes were locked on someone standing just to the right of them.

“You!!” Soyeon froze at the unexpected familiarity of the voice. It was her. “I trusted you both not to run off... You know I can’t run. Now, come here.”

She didn’t know if Yuqi had noticed her reaction, but her main concern was now leaving the park as soon as they could.

The two puppies darted to the side with a yelp as their owner groaned.

Soyeon waited for the footsteps to retreat before she dared to chance a look at the owner of the voice. The retreating figure was tall and slim. Her hair was tied into a single braid and her arms flailed about wildly as she panted after her two mischievous puppies. It had been a while since she had been so physically close to her, but there was no mistaking who that girl was.

_Yeh Shuhua_. Soyeon swallowed.

It was her first time seeing the young girl outside of the café. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or sad to know that they had been standing so close and Shuhua couldn’t see her. Seeing her again in the flesh brought back memories she wasn’t keen on revisiting so soon. It was a reminder of role she played and where the boundaries were.

Frequenting the café was already frowned upon. She didn’t want to imagine how much trouble she’d get in, if her superiors found them in the same location. The risk of discovery was too great.

Shuhua looked healthy, which was a lot better than how she had been when they first met. The pink flush of her cheeks and frustrated huffs as she attempted to run after the dogs was a good indication of how much her condition had improved since then. At the time, she never would have imagined that she would be able to hear her laughter again.

That was the thing about clients. Their encounters were usually a one-time thing. They meet, she would escort them to the Underworld, they would part ways and never see one another again. Shuhua was the first and probably the only exception to the norm, but she was never to realise that fact. The condition was put in place to protect the sanctity of the bonds between mortals and immortals, and “make the situation right again”, so they had gone along with it.

However, some part of Soyeon, the part that had become close enough to Shuhua to call her a friend, sensed that the girl was much more aware of the situation than her superiors would have liked. Setting up the café was already a big hint aimed in her and Soojin’s direction.

It had been a while since her last visit to Angel Coffee. Especially during her period of probation, she had put off visiting the café because she didn’t want to attract more attention than necessary. Shuhua had remained on the supernatural radar for a while, until their superiors were satisfied that the two reapers had no intention of breaching their rules and making contact.

Soojin was still checking up on her regularly, from what she knew. She had invited Soyeon a couple of times, but the latter chose to make her visits few and far between. However, being so close to her made her miss the girl, so Soyeon reminded herself to start visiting more regularly once this job was over. Perhaps, she could tag along with Soojin the next time the other reaper decided to pay her a visit.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Yuqi’s worried tone brought her back to reality. Perhaps she had been staring after the girl for a bit too long. The reaper shook her head to clear her thoughts. She still had a job to finish.

“I’m fine. Shall we get going now?” Before Yuqi could protest, Soyeon took advantage of their still linked hands and pulled the other girl towards the exit. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for not looking back.

She could tell that Yuqi had her suspicions, but she was thankful when the girl followed her without asking any questions.

Besides, they still had quite a bit of ground left to cover before they reached their destination. There was more than enough time for Yuqi to ask difficult questions later. But first, Soyeon wanted to put as much distance as she possibly could between them and the past.

~~~

“Unnie.”

“Yes?”

“I have a question.” Soyeon was tempted to roll her eyes. As if the girl hadn’t already spent the past hour asking her questions. It felt more like an interrogation than an actual conversation. She wasn't used to clients talking so much. Most of the people she encountered were usually morose, regretful or upset that they had to leave. Either way, they wouldn't be up for conversation.

Despite her mostly monosyllabic answers, Yuqi had been content with carrying out a good portion of the conversation on her own. If their positions were reversed, Soyeon would have kept her curiosity to herself and maintained her silence.

“Do you hate your job?” That question caught her attention. The reaper turned to the girl, her retort ready to fly. Or rather, she had been ready to make a comment until she saw the sadness on Yuqi’s face. “Or... do you just... not like me?”

The other girl looked like a puppy who had just gotten scolded for making a mess. As a reaper, Soyeon usually didn’t let herself get affected by humans. As it was, her time with each soul was limited to the journey from the living realm to the outskirts of the Underworld. Not to mention, most of her interactions were not with living humans, yet she was already tired of them.

As creatures of supposed intelligence, they were difficult to satisfy and easy to offend. Their likes and dislikes were fickle and their emotions constantly changed. Even the Gods were tired of sending heroes and Demi-Gods to prevent calamities when humans themselves were doing such a good job of destroying themselves. A good number of viruses that were plaguing the earth were man-made. Humans were the ones who started numerous wars amongst themselves over the years; killing and destroying lives just to further their own agenda.

Still, whenever humans lacked something to blame, they turned to the Heavens and threw curses at the beings that have been protecting them from further destruction all the while. From the eyes of an immortal observer, the majority of the human race was made up of fools who didn’t know better. The only instances where she willingly interacted with them were when she was on duty, or if it was a necessary step in getting something done.

However, when it came to Yuqi, seeing her hurt expression pulled at something within her. It was as though the girl’s unhappiness made her feel unhappy too. She couldn’t stay silent and allow Yuqi to continue believing her misconception.

“Reapers have different emotional capacities from humans, but I don’t dislike my job.” She chanced a look at the other girl, but found her already staring at her expectantly. She reminded herself not to get too distracted by the way Yuqi’s eyes seemed to be searching for an answer. “...Neither do I dislike you.”

The eye smile that lit up Yuqi’s expression shouldn’t have made her feel so happy, but in that moment, she understood Icarus’ longing to soar towards the sun.

“So does that mean you like me? You like me right?” The excited girl asked. Soyeon raised her eyebrows. Yuqi was the epitome of the phrase “give an inch and they’ll take a mile”.

“Those two statements are not equivalent.” It was a logical fallacy and she couldn’t help but point it out. Yet, Yuqi didn’t seem to be deterred in the slightest.

“Ah! Hold that thought. Unnie, I’m thirsty. This is one of the most popular spots in the city. Let’s get coffee!”

Before she could remind the girl about their present circumstances, Soyeon found herself getting tugged by the hand towards a nearby stall. Her momentary surprise was quickly overcome by worry as Yuqi quickly disappeared within the dense crowd.

There was a flurry of people that encroached her personal space. If she were human, she would have been elbowed, stepped on, and pushed. However, she wasn’t. She could feel the phantom instinct of wanting to dodge the mess of limbs as people crowded the front of the stall and yelled out their orders.

Yuqi wouldn’t be able to hear her even if she were to raise her voice, so she stepped out of the crowd and watched the bobbing heads for any sign of a familiar set of ponytails.

She didn’t have to wait for long. She had barely counted to ten in her head when she heard Yuqi’s voice.

“Unnie!” A solid weight pressed up against her side the moment Yuqi reached her. She was suddenly getting hugged as though Yuqi’s life depended on it. If she didn’t know better, it would seem like _she_ was the one who was more likely to run away. As abruptly as they had appeared, the arms encircling her were gone. 

“I’m sorry about getting lost in the crowd. I got so excited just now that I...” The other girl trailed off, but her eyes were swimming with guilt and Soyeon instantly understood what she had been thinking.

It had finally hit Yuqi that she would no longer be able to do those things she enjoyed. The realisation of the finality of death was always a painful thing. As a soul trapped in between the realms of the living and dead, it was surreal. They had to witness life carry on around them while being unable to interact with anything or anyone. At some point, it would become unbearably lonely. 

“You forgot that you’re dead?” At Yuqi’s quiet confirmation, she tugged the surprised girl into a hug. As long as she could remember, she didn’t have an inclination for showing affection. Even with Soojin, it had taken a while for them to call one another informally. However, the longer she was with Yuqi, the more natural these types of actions became.

Soyeon didn’t understand how her mood and instincts could be influenced so quickly by someone she had just met.

Perhaps she had screwed up in the process of linking Yuqi’s soul to her. That was the only explanation for the feelings she was experiencing. She had heard of these situations happening, but it only occurred when the reaper conducting the linkage reached too far into the soul and linked some aspects of their personality to themselves.

Soyeon thought about how she had linked Yuqi to her but there was nothing amiss. She’d done the same process on numerous occasions, so a mistake was unlikely. All she did was to ensure that she retained enough of a hold on Yuqi’s soul such that the latter couldn’t run away and disappear.

Linking and unlinking souls was a normal routine for reapers. Neither process was supposed to hurt. If there was a mistake on the reaper’s part, however, unlinking themselves from the soul would feel like they were ripping themselves apart.

Hence, whether there was something different about Song Yuqi, she would only know after she broke their tether. At the rate things were progressing, she was more or less certain that someone was bound to get hurt at the end of their journey. Yet, from the moment she felt the way Yuqi tightly clung to her, she found herself praying for that “someone” to be her.

~~

“So, is it true, what people say about the Underworld?”

“Is what true?”

“That it’s a place of misery and nothing else, unless you gain access to Elysium somehow. If you get in, it’s basically paradise, but people hardly get selected for entry.” Yuqi sounded as if she was reading a fairy tale, even though Soyeon knew that the reality was far from it.

“What else have you heard about it?” Soyeon chuckled. Admittedly, she was curious to know what the school curriculum had become over the years. Soojin and her had a bet on when the historians would mysteriously discover something that allowed them to “update” history as they knew it.

“Well, what we learned in high school was that the Elysian Meadows is the only place in the Underworld where the light from the surface can be seen. It’s in a highly protected section of the Underworld. Everywhere else is shrouded in darkness.” Yuqi happily went on explaining as Soyeon considered the validity of her statements. Reapers like her could see well in the dark, so it hadn’t really affected her. Technically speaking, the light from the flames of Tartarus could be seen from almost everywhere in the Underworld. She didn’t have to be in the city to see the glowing red and orange hues. She could sometimes feel the heat from the river of Phlegethon that flowed into Tartarus. There were periodic eruptions as the grounds were repeatedly opened as a form of torture to the souls that resided there. Along with the thought came the memory of the shrill screams that could be heard amongst the fog. It was a memory that had been burned into her mind when she had first ended up in the Underworld.

“However, in university, we read theories that speculate that Elysium entirely doesn’t exist.”

Soyeon couldn’t help the confused frown than showed on her features. _After such a long explanation, Yuqi had chosen to end off with that?_

“Oh really?” She asked. Whenever there was something they didn’t understand, there were always humans who chose to disregard its existence instead of learn more about it. It frustrated Soyeon.

Yuqi hummed. Her eyes flicked upwards and darted to the left as she drummed her fingers against her other arm. “We learned that there are different interpretations from various philosophers, but the common belief is that Elysian Fields only exists for the Gods and Heroes so people who die can’t get in.”

“And what’s the uncommon belief then?”

“Uncommon?” Yuqi looked slightly taken aback by the question.

“Yes. You mentioned there is a common belief, so that implies that there is an uncommon belief too.” The reaper could see understanding start to dawn on the other girl. “Have you ever considered that the uncommon belief could be the more accurate one?”

“There’s always room for different interpretations, but we learn what is common because we get tested on our knowledge and they can’t grade students if people start submitting different answers.” Yuqi replied finally.

_Ah, the inevitable aspect of education_.

“So theoretically, someone could be right, but the teacher would teach the child to think they are wrong?” Soyeon asked. “For the sake of creating a norm?”

“That.... well, if you say it like that, it does sound strange.” She could see that the twin tailed girl was reluctant to agree, but Yuqi affirmed her suspicion by nodding anyway. “Then, what does unnie think?”

“About?”

“The Isles of the Blessed.” Yuqi said.

“Did you notice that within this conversation alone, you’ve already used four names to refer to the same place?”

“Uh...” Yuqi opened her mouth as if to say something in return, but promptly closed it again. “Translation error?”

“You can’t even decide what to call it.” Soyeon pointed out. She knew she was right. “How can you decide what is and isn’t true about it?”

“Okay, point taken.” Yuqi conceded. Soyeon felt herself smile a little at that. Talking to Yuqi was becoming more interesting than she anticipated. Her previous clients were either arrogant or they weren’t interested in talking. “But you haven’t answered my question. What is Elysium like, if it even exists?”

“I think that answer would depend on who you ask.” Over the years, Soyeon had become more acquainted with the art of diverting questions with non-committal replies. 

“I’m asking you.” _Damn._ Soyeon grimaced.

She contemplated lying. Yuqi would be none the wiser. She’d figure it out eventually once she reached Taenarum. Furthermore, she’d have to forget everything and enter the city of Hades with a clean slate so it wouldn’t matter what her answer was.

“I wouldn’t know.” She bit her lip. “Reapers can’t get past the gates.”

“Why not?”

Soyeon thought about how she was supposed to answer the question. Yuqi tended to keep asking questions until she understood, or until they changed topics, so there was no way to escape this round of questioning.

“The same reason why living humans can’t find the realm of the dead.”

Leaving her to think about what the implications of the sentence were, she waited for a few seconds before the other girl poked her arm. “Because you’re not dead?”

“Close.” She replied. “You need to have been alive first, in order to die.”

Yuqi’s eyes widened slightly before sadness overcame them. “Unnie…”

Soyeon turned away before Yuqi had the chance to finish her train of thought. She couldn’t stand to see her pitying look, nor hear the sad tone in her voice. Yuqi was one of the fortunate ones who genuinely enjoyed their life as a human. As much as there were people like her who existed, there were a lot of other people who were born and essentially suffered until they died. That was a miserable existence to contemplate.

She was glad for small miracles because instead of hearing Yuqi try to convince her otherwise, she simply felt the other girl’s hand brush hers as she fell into step with her. It wasn’t a big act of comfort, nor was it presumptuous. It was just Yuqi letting her know that she was there, which fit her just well enough for Soyeon to be tempted to get used to it.

Reapers were created to serve a purpose. She didn’t have a childhood or any growing up years to remember. As far as she knew, she just existed when she came into existence. Her memories started and ended with her as a reaper. There was nothing before, nor would there be anything after. She would just simply cease to exist.

It was human instinct to fear the end of their existence because their only proof of having existed at some point in time was reliant on the memories that other people sustained of them. Without the memories, it would be as if their entire lives never happened. It was also terrifying to think that their own life story could potentially be rewritten and redefined by another person. That instinct, while understandable, didn’t exist in the same way for her.

The only memories she had, were from her years of experience as a reaper. She collected souls and brought them safely to the Underworld. She didn't need to be human, or have been human, for that matter, to do her job well. She ventured back and forth between the realms and operated within her scope of duty, most of the time. There was no room for any other distractions. Hence, she had much less to lose and nothing to miss.

Apart from that, she had also spent enough time above ground to know that living a lifetime as a human being wasn't glamourous in the slightest. The span of a human lifetime was like a blink of an eye to an immortal being. Hence, it didn’t make sense for her to miss something she never had.

Yet, all it took was for Yuqi’s fingers to brush the side of her arm, or give her a look that made her feel like she could talk about anything in the universe and Yuqi would listen with rapt attention, and she found herself wondering what it would be like to experience a proper human life.

In her head, she saw flashbacks of a life, events and moments that had never occurred, but it was a human lifetime, and she was with someone who looked like Yuqi. She wasn’t one to have fantasies or give herself false hope, so this experience was new to her. Her powers of imagination were apparently stronger than she had thought possible. It wasn’t the first time she was feeling conflicted to this extent, but it was the first time she was experiencing it without her friend to support her.

In that moment, she understood what Soojin had previously gone through. Her friend had made one of the toughest decisions she could ever conceive, and she had handled the entire situation in a mature manner.

Knowing her friend, Soojin was emotional and nurturing, but she was also very loyal to her duty. She’d successfully put up a strong front in the beginning, but Soyeon, who had refused to leave her side, saw the other reaper shed tears for the first time after they were left alone. Reapers weren’t supposed to grow attached to their clients, but it was her emotional attachment that saved her client’s life. Soyeon didn’t see how it could be considered a bad thing.

According to their superiors and everyone else, Soojin had made the “right” decision. However, it didn't take a supernatural being to see the melancholy in her eyes whenever Soojin passed by the café. Reapers weren’t supposed to remain in the living realm longer than necessary, much less frequent a collective meeting space for humans. Yet, there was a period where she visited every day, despite not being visible to humans.

Soyeon accompanied her then, too.

Other reapers would have reported her for being unprofessional if they knew, but in Soyeon’s opinion, Soojin was entitled to do what she wanted in her free time. She wasn't doing anything that would endanger herself, or put the realms at risk. In fact, her decision had a decidedly opposite effect.

Truthfully, if the choice had been hers entirely to make, Soyeon didn’t know if she would have been able to make it. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more sure she was, that she would have chosen the other option.

~~

They had passed the edge of the coastal town some miles back. The sleek urban cityscape had changed into acres of valleys and blue ocean. The towns they passed were smaller and spread out. Hence, as much as Yuqi wanted to explore, there wasn't much to see other than housing districts.

The border of the living realm was still some distance away, but it wasn’t too long a walk from where they were. They would reach within the hour. Yuqi had promptly stopped complaining about the distance once Soyeon pointed out that she hadn’t felt an ounce of fatigue since leaving her body.

She heard the clear gasp from beside her when they passed the empty carpark and the entire cape became visible. She made a mental note that this was the first time in their journey where Yuqi fell silent. _It was worth the trip_ , she thought. _At least she’ll have the memory of this place before she spends the rest of eternity underground_.

The strength of the sunlight bouncing off the rippling waves seemed to tickle at her flesh mockingly. It was sweltering and she felt like her skin was getting roasted underneath the dark clothes. Yet, the view was magnificent enough for her to endure the discomfort.

The radiance made the water look like gleaming drops of golden sunlight that sparkled as the pair walked further towards the edge of the shoreline. She couldn’t stare at the ocean without squinting against the intensity of the glare.

The waves pounded against the rock boulders that cradled the cape and protected the bay from getting eroded. Another sign of favour from the Gods which the humans were unable to comprehend. Their punishment? They would never get to see what the town had been like during the Golden Age. The records had been destroyed beyond recovery.

“Unnie, aren’t you hot?”

Temporarily distracted from her thoughts, Soyeon stared at the white foam that outlined the waves climbing up along the shoreline, only to disappear as the waves pulled back into the ocean. “Not really.”

There was a tug at her cloak. She looked at the human, who had part of the fabric pinched within her fingers and was inspecting it closely. If it was anyone else, she would shrink away from their touch and glare at them. However, it was Yuqi, so she simply waited for her to tell her what was on her mind.

“What’s this made of?”

“Hair woven together from spirits I killed in the Underworld.” She answered drily.

Yuqi released the fabric as if it had burned her. Maintaining a straight face despite the look of stunned horror on Yuqi’s face was too hard, even for an immortal being. A short bark of laughter escaped Soyeon’s lips as she dropped her serious facade.

Yuqi’s forehead crinkled with confusion. “How can you laugh about it so easily?”

“Because there are no spirits in the Underworld.”

“WHAT?” If possible, the girl looked even more perplexed.

“Any apparitions you’ve heard about or seen are most probably souls who got trapped in between the realms of the dead and the living. The daemones in the Underworld can take on spirit-forms but they’re all powerful beings that can’t be killed.” She explained. “As for the clothes, it’s from the Underworld, but it’s decidedly ordinary. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Recovering from her shock, Yuqi let out a series of laughs. “Okay, so you do understand the concept of humour.”

Correcting all the misconceptions she had been taught over the course of academic education would take more time than they had. As the waning sun made its descent on the edge of the horizon, Soyeon knew their time was running out.

At the far edge of the shoreline, she could just make out the curve of the lighthouse that stood as a singular point on the edge of the cliff.

_The literal end of the world as people knew it_ , she thought. _A fitting place for an entrance into the world of the dead_.

The ruins of Cape Tainaron was once a popular tourist destination. The name had been changed to Cape Matapan during the war, but it didn’t erase the history of the place. It had once been the subject of great reverence as the “Gateway to Hades” but once humans realised they couldn’t actually get to the Underworld, the mystical aspect lost most of its charm. It became abandoned but for the travellers who enjoyed visiting off the beat locations. That was also one of the reasons why Soyeon chose this particular gate, apart from the view.

Soyeon found historians to be rather amusing. Despite how hard they tried, they were always so close yet so far from the truth.

It was their consistent and earnest desire to make a new discovery, or create a paradigm shift, that entertained the Gods enough to let humans continue populating the earth. At least, that was what she suspected.

That could be considered a rather unethical approach to managing the earth, but no one in their right mind, human, Demi-God or God, would go up against an entire league of celestial beings and discuss ethics.

The place where the once grand church of Asomati stood was now in ruins. According to the story that was passed down through the generations, the Temple of Poseidon used to occupy that space, and after its destruction, its building blocks were borrowed to construct the said Spartan church. Other interpretations were that the Temple of Poseidon was found within the mouth of the cave that was said to be the entrance to Hades.

As for Soyeon, she had watched as the statue of Poseidon was levelled to the ground. Humans hadn’t an ounce of shame then, despite having the knowledge that it was an important relic for a different civilisation. Furthermore, their string of disrespectful actions didn’t stop there. 

It was no secret that people used the bay to summon spirits from the Underworld by consuming vast amounts of hallucinogens. Hallucinogens, which brought them to a state of mind that was as close to death as they essentially could get, without actually dying. The ritual was frowned upon by the Gods. They had created boundaries between the realms of the living and the dead for a reason. It was dangerous to toy with the fault lines, especially since the dead, like the living, were always drawn to the other side.

The cave had been partially caved in a couple of years back. Although it was arguably more for protective measures than anything else. Despite what humans may have thought about the Gods, destroying the entrances was more to keep certain creatures from entering and wrecking havoc in the living world, rather than keeping humans out. Still, the fact that the entrance was not completely sealed, despite the popularity of the location, showed that the Gods were, at the very least, reluctant to close off this particular opening.

Looking towards the bay, she understood why the Gods had such an attachment to this place. Despite the annihilation and destruction that scarred the grounds, the place was undeniably beautiful.

The water that flowed naturally into the curve of the bay was crystal clear, with hues of blue and turquoise that made the water appear to glow. Nearer to shore, the sea took on an aquamarine shade, but the gradient became a deeper shade of blue as her eyes traveled further out to sea.

It was still and calm, a complete distinction from the grey and choppy waves of the ocean. It was almost surreal to look at. She could imagine seeing her reflection in the water, if she actually had one. It came as no surprise that under the right conditions, people would believe that they could communicate with the spirits of the dead.

Soyeon turned to check on Yuqi, who had been quiet for far too long. She was amused to find the other girl standing at the edge of the cliff, just before the ground dropped to reveal the swell of the bay. She looked to be deep in thought as she stared at the water lapping at the pebbly shore. Soyeon ventured nearer to the girl and stood next to her without saying a word.

After a few moments of listening to the waves crashing to the shore together, Yuqi spoke.

“Do you ever get tired of doing this?” She gestured to herself. “The job.”

Soyeon hummed, but it sounded more like a sigh, even to her. “It’s not really something that we can get tired of.”

“But what are you doing it for? You can’t exactly get paid for this.” Yuqi argued. “Or... do you get a reward for doing a good job? Like getting into Elysium?”

The reaper smiled faintly. She couldn’t argue that the thought of “retiring” someday had crossed her mind. However, the longer she did her job, the more she realised that there was no benefit to quitting. She didn't have a soul, so getting into Hades wasn't any part of the agenda. There was no “after” that she had to look forward to. It would sound even more depressing if she said it out loud to Yuqi, so she summarised it into two lines.

“We don’t require remuneration. Elysium wasn’t made for us.” She said simply. If Yuqi noticed the pause between her two sentences, she didn’t say so. It didn't sound very convincing but she let it go.

The situation was difficult to explain. Her job literally gave her existence a singular purpose. It wasn’t something that a human would understand. People were born without a purpose. They didn't have a choice to be born. Instead, their entire lives were spent carving out their purpose using their interests, ambitions and desires that evolved over the course of their life journeys. It was through their own efforts that they were able to define their existence and create an impact.

Even though they had their careers, it was their existence which gave their job purpose. They were not obligated to stick to one career if they had the courage and determination to change it. That freedom and mobility was something that she didn’t get to have. She would be envious of humans if they weren’t also cursed with the ability to waste their potential with complacency.

She had a lot of thoughts in response to Yuqi’s question, but when she thought of her client, she didn't feel like ruining her aspirations and hope. Yuqi was genuinely caring and positive. She was also going to be stuck in Hades and it wouldn't be professional to say something to tarnish the memories she already had of being alive.

“We still have a bit of time before sundown. Do you want to see the lighthouse before the sun sets?” She asked gently. Soyeon didn’t know why she was trying so hard for someone, with whom she knew her time was limited. However, the smile Yuqi sent her was genuine and bright, and it made all her doubts disappear.

“Sure unnie.”

~~

Originally installed by the French, the lighthouse had long since been put into disuse. With the upgraded automatic facilities, humans were no longer needed to maintain the lighthouse.

It was the highest point on the cape, and the view from the beacon was nothing but ocean until the point where the sea met the sky at the edge of the horizon. It was a good place to think about life and contemplate the meaning of existence. At least, that was what Soyeon would have done if she were spending her last few moments in the living realm.

“Unnie,” She heard Yuqi say. “If you had to choose between living in Elysium alone and reincarnating, which would you pick?”

“Elysian Fields.” She replied quickly.

“Why?”

“Because if I chose to reincarnate, I would have to forget everything.”

“But you’d be alone in Elysian forever!”

“Yes, but I would remember everything. I would remember my experiences and who I am.”

“Wouldn’t you feel lonely?” Yuqi asked softly. Her voice sounded sad, and Soyeon wondered if there was something else bothering her. She wasn't someone who liked to pry into another person’s personal problems, but Yuqi had become an exception for a lot of her own behavioural traits. Soyeon waited for her to say more, but the girl seemed lost in thought.

Soyeon used her hand to gently nudge the other girl’s arm. “What are you thinking about?”

Yuqi shifted forward, leaning slightly over the edge of the railing.

“Have you ever connected with someone so well that you just want to remain connected to them forever?” For Soyeon, it was an unfamiliar feeling.

“Not really.” She answered truthfully. The closest examples she could think of would be Soojin and Yuqi, because while she had only known Yuqi for a short period, part of her felt like she would want to continue being a part of her life.

“I knew someone like that a long time ago. I used to call it ‘fate’ because we fit so well together.” She admitted. “But now, I don't think we are fated to meet anymore.”

“What changed?”

“Well, we were split apart for some reason. After that, for many years, I kept trying to find any traces of her. I went through every possible outcome. Yet, it was as though she simply disappeared from existence.”

“Are you hoping that you will see her again?”

“I stopped expecting things to happen after a while, and just lived in the moment. As much as I wish our paths would cross again, I don't want to miss out on what life has to offer and I hope she has done the same.” Yuqi smiled at her suddenly, as if she had picked up Soyeon’s worry-filled emotions. “But that doesn't mean I’ll stop trying.”

Soyeon felt herself smile too. _That was the Yuqi she knew._

“By the way, have you thought about it yet?”

“I think about a lot of things, unnie.” Yuqi’s voice was chipper and overly light, despite the sentence. If she had just chanced upon the bright eyed girl, Soyeon would have thought that she didn't have a single care in the world.

“Your final wish.”

“Yes, I have.” She said quietly. “But I don’t know if it’s something you can fulfil.”

“If it’s something I am able to, I will.” Soyeon said carefully. Her obligations as a reaper were clear-cut. As long as she was bound to a soul, in addition to ensuring their safe passage, she was obligated to make sure her client’s final wish was fulfilled.

“I’ve thought a lot about what you said, and I’ve come to the conclusion that there’s nothing that I could wish for, with regards to the life I’m leaving behind.” Soyeon released the breath she’d been holding. They hadn’t been together for that long but within the time that they’d spent together, she had already grown to expect this answer. She wasn't someone who would go back on her word, so she had also mentally prepared herself to reveal her name, consequences be damned. “I’ve been fortunate enough to have met really good friends, and lived a life of purpose.”

“However,” There was an audible pause after that word, and Soyeon could inexplicably sense the nerves from the other girl. Yuqi was staring very hard at the ocean, but Soyeon caught the slight shift in her gaze when the girl tried to sneak a glance at her. “I’m the type of person that’s not very good at being alone... so if you could accompany me for the last part of my journey, you can take that to be a fulfilment of my wish.”

_What_?

Soyeon could only blink in surprise as the full ramification of what Yuqi was requesting hit her. No reaper had ever followed their clients to such extents. Even the most compassionate reaper focused their energy on fulfilling their client’s wish or watching over the family for a while.

Ignorant of the thoughts overtaking her brain, the other girl finally turned towards her. “What do you think?”

She wasn’t sure whether she could think, much less articulate her thoughts. Soyeon was at a loss for words. It had been a while since someone had rendered her speechless to this extent. It was a shame Soojin wasn’t around to witness it, even though there was no chance she’d let her forget it.

“Y-you want me, to bring you to Taenarum?”

Yuqi nodded slowly. “Is that... possible?”

That would imply Soyeon having to cross the Acheron with her. Reapers weren’t supposed to cross the river. Some said that crossing the river was equivalent to experiencing death and it would have adverse effects on any being.

“You don’t have to agree if you're not comfortable with it. I’ll come up with something else.” She knew that Yuqi was giving her a way out.

It was unheard of. Every instinct in her body was telling her to say no, to reject her client and tell her that it’s something she would have to experience alone. Yet, she wasn’t just her client anymore. She was Yuqi, the puppy eyed girl that she had come to enjoy spending time with, and perhaps even grown a little bit fond of.

She reached out and held both of Yuqi’s hands gently. There was something unsettling about how full of life, energy, personality and emotion Yuqi was, while her hands felt cold and weightless. Being able to look into Yuqi’s eyes, as simple as it was, felt like a lifeline. It reassured her that she was physically still with her.

It also occurred to Soyeon that in the absence of having a task to fulfil, her mind was free to notice things she hadn’t realised before. Like how Yuqi’s hair wasn’t exactly brown, but the redness in her curls was more prominent under the glare of the evening sun. Or how Yuqi’s smirk had lost the confidence and playfulness that she so readily displayed in the beginning of their journey.

Except for the absence of heartbeats and natural body heat, they appeared to be just two people standing at the edge of the world together. It was perfect for a poetic ending to a story. In some ways, it could have been. However, Soyeon wasn’t ready for their story to end yet.

Despite knowing that she should be pushing this girl away and marking this case as closed, the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

Her eyes were focused on Yuqi so she didn’t miss the way her eyes glimmered with surprise, and then shifted to gratefulness. With one last look at the setting sun, she faced Soyeon, her mouth set in a determined line.

“Okay, then I’m ready now.” Yuqi declared. The grip on her hands didn’t slacken for a second. “Let’s go to the Underworld.”

~~


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the Underworld was comparably easier when none of parties were alive.

The cave at the corner of the cape was partially submerged in water. It wasn’t enough to render it an impasse, but it discouraged most travellers from attempting to get through. She knew from experience how much of a maze the caves could be.

Soyeon slowly waded into the shallows of the water and took a few steps towards the cave. Ripples emerged as the water sloshed against her movements, but it didn’t seep into her clothes and weigh her down. She turned back to Yuqi, who was still standing at the edge of the shore. Her uncertain look gave Soyeon pause.

“Can you swim?” She asked. She realised that throughout their journey to Cape Tainaron, it had slipped her mind to enquire if her client had hydrophobia.

“Of course! Like a fish. Don’t worry.” The other girl puffed her chest out confidently as Soyeon bit back a laugh.

Humans needed to breathe because their bodies couldn’t function without oxygen acquired through respiration. Souls no longer had that requirement because their bodies were essentially dead.

“Well, are you coming along?”

“The gateway is through there? Really?”

“Well, you didn’t think I’d create a whirlpool or open a crevice in the ground did you?” From the way Yuqi suddenly looked down in embarrassment, her random guess had hit close to the correct answer. She stifled a chuckle but was only marginally successful. “I’m a reaper, not a wizard.”

“I know that!” Yuqi shifted her gaze to the floating boats docked at the side of the coast. “It’s just... don’t people use boats to get into the cave nowadays?”

“Well, I’m not bringing you on a boat tour of the Matapan caves. That’s not why we’re here.” She explained.

Yuqi shook her head. “But hasn’t the cave been flooded with water for years?”

“Think about it, your entire life was spent on the 29% of the world that’s above water.” She gestured towards the blue ocean that stretched far beyond what their eyes could see. “Haven’t you ever considered that there could be an entire world within the remaining 71%?”

“Are you telling me that the entrance to the Underworld has been underneath us the entire time?”

“If you come here, I’ll show you.” She reached her hand towards the other girl. They’d already made it this far. She wasn’t about to leave her alone now.

Yuqi looked like a puppy that was learning how to swim. She took a tentative step into the water before scurrying over as fast as she could.

The gesture was just meant to beckon Yuqi to trust and follow her, but the younger girl latched onto her hand as if it was the only thing keeping her afloat, and Soyeon didn’t have the heart to let go.

They continued holding hands as they waded further towards the cave. The light from the evening sun was dimming, and soon it would be completely dark.

The water was at chin level and Soyeon was already treading water to remain afloat. Yuqi was quite a bit taller than her, but the water level was also at her chin because unlike Soyeon, she was still attempting to keep her feet on the seabed.

The tide was rising steadily, which would have made it easier to enter the cave underwater. Soyeon would have swam into the cave first but she couldn’t help but be affected by Yuqi’s apprehension. She felt troubled knowing that the other girl wasn’t completely comfortable, which was a rather new emotion for her. Even though she couldn’t really figure out the logic behind her feelings, it didn’t feel right to pressure Yuqi like that.

“You don’t have to hold your breath. It’ll be weird at first, so just let yourself get used to it.” She reminded her, even though she was half expecting for Yuqi to hold her breath until she couldn’t anymore. The other girl nodded.

“It’ll be dark for a while, so just follow me closely okay? We won’t get lost.” She wasn’t supposed to make promises, least of all to a client, but the words slipped out of her mouth easily. She felt a silver of doubt bubbling over but it was quickly quashed by Yuqi’s nod.

She made sure that their eyes were locked before she counted to three in her head, and dove underwater. She didn’t move too far below the surface; just deep enough for her to scan the surroundings and ensure that they were alone.

She waited for a millisecond before she opened her eyes. She had done this countless times before, so she knew what to expect.

The path to the Underworld had been submerged long ago, largely protected by stalagmites that seemed to spear upwards from the depths below. They were near the mouth of the sea cave, so there were fishes and other sea creatures around them. If they sank completely to the floor, they would find tiny crabs and other shellfish scouring the sands for shrimp and plankton.

It would get more difficult to see the path once they swim deeper into cave, but navigation wasn’t impossible if they knew where they were going. One of the benefits of being a reaper was not being affected by darkness. Most of the Underworld was filled with darkness so her senses were accustomed to it.

The light from the sun wasn’t strong enough to penetrate the depths of the ocean anymore, so even the water near to the surface took on a more murky appearance. She waited a beat for her eyes to get used to the dimmed area before turning to check on her companion.

Yuqi had submerged herself too but she was still floating a good foot above her. Her head was barely below the surface but she was letting her body sink without struggling. It was credible attempt, considering Yuqi’s hesitation. Her eyes and mouth were jammed shut, while her cheeks were puffed out in an attempt to hold in as much air as she possibly could. At the sight, Soyeon couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. Being underwater, sound didn’t travel, so her momentary weakness was hidden.

She momentarily let go of Yuqi’s hand, intending to tease the younger girl by pushing her cheeks together. Yet, the instant she let go, Yuqi’s hand surged forward to find hers again. The sudden movement caused bubbles to float in the space between them. When Soyeon darted out of reach instinctively, the other girl lunged forward. She nearly crashed into Soyeon, who was less than a metre away from her.

_She wasn’t kidding when she said she wasn’t good on her own_ , Soyeon smiled to herself. She waited for a second to pass before she relented and allowed Yuqi to find her wrist. The tension immediately left the younger girl’s shoulders and Soyeon’s chest felt a little bit tighter.

Slowly, she lifted both hands and poked Yuqi’s cheeks. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it did startle her into releasing the breath she was holding. Yuqi’s hand was still wrapped around her wrist when she opened her eyes in surprise. Soyeon wondered whether her grip would have left a mark if she was human.

Yuqi’s lips parted to form various shapes, which Soyeon assumed was an attempt to speak to her.

Evidently, it hadn’t occurred to her that while she no longer needed to breathe, they were still bound by the laws of physics.

As much as she wanted to wait for the girl to come to her own realisation, it would be a waste of energy, so she placed her index finger over Yuqi’s lips to silence her. Thankfully, the action distracted her long enough for Soyeon to gesture that they should get going. She wasn’t good at sign language but the message got through.

She could feel the water temperature dropping despite her senses being dulled to changes in atmospheric temperature. It would only get colder the further they swam from the surface. She could only imagine how unbearable it would be for a normal human to endure. Even a professional swimmer wouldn’t be able to survive the temperature, Soyeon thought.

Certain sections of their journey were so narrow that Soyeon had to squeeze through the cavern before Yuqi could follow after her. Yet, throughout everything, she didn’t let go of her hand.

The cave was deep and old, which meant that the stalactites and stalagmites had eons to grow to the lengths they were now. The original surfaces were weak and if they weren’t careful, any impact could cause a cave in.

Their surroundings had become pitch black, but for the luminous glow of fish that shot past them. They reminded her of tiny shooting stars, illuminating the space temporarily before they disappeared into the depths again.

Yuqi jerked into a stalagmite when she felt something brush her leg. Despite not being able to hear her, Soyeon stopped and turned to check on her. Hence, she felt the brunt of the impact when the other girl crashed into her suddenly. It was a near miss, but she narrowly avoided a nearby pillar formed by the cave.

Thankfully, they were almost there. Holding tightly to her hand, she pulled Yuqi through the last stretch of cavern until they reached a dead end. There was no other way to go but upwards, and so they did.

When they surfaced, the sky was dark. It looked almost like the sky in the living realm, except there were no stars. Soyeon pushed herself up and onto dry land, with Yuqi following suit behind her. The water droplets rolled off her clothes and within a few minutes, she didn't feel any residual dampness.

The terrain was different from the pebbled beach and rocky cliffs they came from. There was no mistaking the fact that they had arrived at a completely different realm. The ground was soft and it seemed like anyone walking through was in danger of sinking below the surface. The fauna around them looked alien. They seemed to have a mind of their own but they cowered away when Soyeon walked confidently through them.

“Don’t touch anything.” The reaper turned to catch Yuqi just before her hand made contact with a leaf. The girl in question froze and pulled her hand back guiltily. The plant shrank back with a sudden screech that startled Yuqi, disappearing into the shadows.

“Told you so.” She smirked.

“What would have happened if I had touched it?” Yuqi asked curiously. She paused to inspect another plant, but maintained a slightly greater distance this time. “Are they all poisonous?”

Soyeon pivoted to ensure that puppy like girl didn’t end up getting targeted by other creatures waiting in the dark. Noticing that the reaper didn’t reply immediately, Yuqi turned to face her.

“Unnie?” She prompted.

The Queen of the Underworld would likely disagree to Yuqi’s choice of words, her being the goddess of vegetation and growth after all. They weren’t in the living realm anymore, so it was best to be politically correct. Not all the plants were dangerous. However, they could be used in a way that would put someone in danger. Soyeon thought of the Narcissus flower, pretty and bright. The flower itself was innocent, but it had once been used to entrap Persephone.

“The plants don’t contain any venom, but it’s best that you refrain from eating anything, especially any of the fruits you see here.” Yuqi seemed preoccupied with taking in their surroundings so Soyeon figured there was little point in explaining further. She doubted that they would come across any truly malevolent organisms during their journey but it was best that she remain wary on their behalf nonetheless.

She could hear the sound of gushing water not too far from them. The entrances to the Underworld usually led to a river bank. However, only someone who knew the rivers and geography would know how to identify each one. To make matters more complicated, entering the Underworld via the same entrance did not guarantee that they would arrive at the same river bank. There weren’t any sign posts. It was just as well, because if there were, they would probably be manipulated as tools of trickery.

Soyeon checked around for any signs that they were being stalked. Thankfully, their entrance hadn’t garnered too much attention from the other inhabitants.

“Do you have the obulus?” Soyeon asked casually. It was better to find out before they reached Charon. The grumpy man wasn’t exactly tolerant to ignorant souls who someone had the courage to ask “What’s an obulus?” to his face.

In recent years, burial rites sometimes included obols in more fashionable forms. Some humans didn’t even use the term anymore. Hence, it occurred to Soyeon that the term could have become archaic.

“An amulet or bracelet maybe?” She added as an afterthought.

“The offering right?” From her side pocket, Yuqi pulled out a few silver coins and showed the reaper the palm of her hand. “Is this enough?”

Soyeon was slightly taken aback. Perhaps this Yuqi had genuinely taken an interest in history when she was alive. Less than a tenth of burials even included obulus coins these days, so Yuqi was probably one of the rare few that came prepared.

She nodded. “That’s more than enough to get you across.”

“Okay, good.” The younger girl beamed in satisfaction.

Hearing a rustle of leaves close by, Soyeon quickly covered Yuqi’s palm and guided her hand back into her pocket. She knew from experience that it wasn’t advisable to reveal any shiny objects in the Underworld, lest they get ambushed. Any of the wandering souls that converged along the river would do anything to get on Charon’s boat and get into Hades. Charon wouldn’t accept anything less than obols as the fee for safe passage across the river.

She could feel the thrumming of the energy flowing between her to Yuqi more strongly now. In particular, the bond she created when she linked Yuqi’s soul to her.

She assumed she was the only one who could feel the difference, but from Charon’s disapproving frown when he glanced between the two of them, she felt as though she had been caught for something.

When she had first met him, she had found him intimidating. He was a foul mouthed creature who never smiled and towered over her. After meeting him regularly though, she had grown used to his consistent gruffness.

“This one of yours?” His question was directed at her, but his eyes never left Yuqi.

He probably knew that none of the souls in this generation understood the ancient tongue, but he used it whenever he wanted to discuss topics above their clearance level. All the reapers knew the language, but it wasn't usually their chosen language of communication. Soyeon didn't speak the ancient languages often, because the words felt unnatural to her tongue, but her standard was better than the newer generation of reapers.

Instead of shying away, Yuqi matched Charon’s gaze and stood her ground. It was admirable of her, but Charon’s intense scrutiny irked Soyeon. She crossed her arms over her chest when she replied in the affirmative.

“Your type doesn’t usually follow them this far.” He commented. “It has the offering?”

Soyeon nodded. “I’m to take her to the gate.”

“Is that right?” Things rarely surprised Charon but the old man clearly didn't expect that response. He narrowed his eyes at Soyeon. “That’s not how we do things.”

“It’s her final wish.” Soyeon explained calmly. She was aware that Yuqi’s eyes were now on her. The girl couldn't understand a word she said, but she sensed that she should remain silent. “Oaths to clients come before we break our bonds with them.”

“This one is different.” He studied Soyeon’s expression. Soyeon knew what that look meant.

As another immortal, Charon was aware that as long as the souls were bonded to reapers, they had to uphold their duty to fulfil their wish at all costs. They were under protection under the order of Hades. It went without saying that if the wish was specific enough, even beings like Charon were under duty to honor it. However, she would probably have to face his questioning after she had completed her task.

Charon glared at Yuqi for a second. “It’ll cost double the usual amount.”

Soyeon nudged the younger girl and Yuqi hummed questioningly before she got the message. She quickly took out the coins, which Charon swiped from her hands before she had finished counting them.

Yuqi glanced towards Soyeon for answers but the reaper shook her head minutely. It wasn't the time to talk about that yet. She would only relax her guard after they were safely in the boat and enroute to Hades.

Charon seemed to deliberately take his time inspecting the authenticity of the coins, but he finally shoved the oar into Soyeon’s hands.

“Don’t loiter.” He reminded her. Shooting a last look towards Yuqi, he stepped into the long reeds and vanished without another word.

Soyeon finally looked to Yuqi and then the boat.

“Shall we get going?”

~~

By no means was the Acheron an easy river to sail through. Rivers encircled the Underworld and numerous streams segregated the land. Deep currents bore through the river bed, hiding more than just ordinary rapids.

In the past, Charon had been known for dumping souls overboard when they frustrated him. He wouldn’t tolerate trickery of any sort and there had been occasions where souls desperate to cross made deals with daemones and turned rocks into obols. However, what the daemones failed to inform them was that the spell was temporary and upon discovery, those souls would find a home at the bottom of the river.

While journeying along Acheron, Soyeon had to be careful not to allow any force to tip the boat over, lest they fall victim to the souls that had been dumped overboard.

It took some concentration to ensure that she was heading in the right direction, since she usually travelled on foot. Unlike Charon, who had made trips so often that he could do it in his sleep, Soyeon was slower and less experienced. Yet, Yuqi didn’t seem to notice. Instead, her passenger seemed to be intent on distracting her.

“Unnie! What‘s that?” Yuqi pointed towards the trees on the left side of the bank, which were coincidentally the same as the trees on the other side of the river.

“A tree...” She replied disinterestedly. “Just like the one you asked about a few minutes ago.”

There was a hand on her arm when she lifted her oar again, stilling her movement. Yuqi’s voice was hushed, and her eyes expressed an emotion Soyeon wasn’t used to seeing on her.

“No, unnie. That.” Soyeon followed Yuqi’s raised finger to the same direction she had glanced at, except this time she noticed something unusual. Against the glow from the flames of Tartarus, the trees were all in shadow. However, one of them had branches that didn’t look natural. Instead, they looked more like twisted vines.

It took a second before Soyeon realised what it was.

The rest of it was her acting on instinct.

Without waiting for permission, she covered Yuqi’s eyes with one hand and her mouth with the other. Yanking the stunned girl towards herself, she covered Yuqi with her cloak as best as she could.

The oar lay forgotten by her side as she shut her eyes tightly. She could feel the currents carrying the boat forward without restraint, but taking a detour was the least of her worries. The side of the boat hit something solid and stopped moving. That wasn’t a good sign. If Soyeon were human, her heart would have burst with anxiety at this point.

She counted the seconds in her head and hoped that she hadn’t acted too late.

Even reapers weren’t immune to the curse of a Gorgon. Humans only knew of Medusa. After her death, humans went as far as turning her existence into animated cartoons on a digital screen, where her powers were ineffective. It had been a surprise for her to see that development, after she had personally encountered Medusa’s immortal counter-parts. She wouldn't even call them siblings, because Medusa clearly had to have been of a different breed to have mortality. Gorgons had been banished from the living realm some time ago but they still had free reign in the Underworld. Their powers worked on any wandering creature that had a physical form and therefore were dangerous.

All she could hope for was that this particular Gorgon hadn’t noticed them yet. Otherwise, neither of them would be making it to Hades. Charon wouldn’t be getting his boat back either.

She strained her ears to listen for any sign that the creature was approaching them, but there was none. The terrain was such that footsteps could be muffled due to the soft ground. Hence, she had to force herself to not react at the abrupt chorus of hissing that appeared right next to her ear. There was a shaky inhale that sounded like a human wheezing. However, there was no chance of the creature being anything human-like.

A moment later, there was an inhuman screech that nearly made her ears bleed.

Then, there was silence. Soyeon continued to use herself to shield Yuqi for a while longer. She couldn’t take any chances of the Gorgon catching sight of her. Her main priority was making sure that Yuqi made it to the gates safely.

Finally, when she could feel the current pushing against the boat, and her mind slowly registered Yuqi’s soft exhales against her palm, she lifted the hand covering her mouth. She felt around the side of the boat for the oar, heaving a sigh of relief when she found it. Keeping a low profile, she used the oar to push them away from the bank of the river, and blindly paddled forward. The boat wasn't stuck, which was a relief, but there were a couple of grating noises as the bottom of the boat hit a couple of larger rocks.

Soyeon winced. She was really going to have a lot of explaining to do at the end of the journey.

After some deliberation, she finally accepted that if the Gorgon had climbed into their boat, she would have felt the difference in weight. She might be able to see in the dark but she couldn't navigate the Underworld with her eyes closed. Taking the risk was better than allowing them to crash against a boulder.

She had never been so relieved to see the grey fields of Asphodel and nothing else. Heaving a sigh of relief, she released her hold on the younger girl and relaxed. 

The meadows were the lands where the ordinary souls were sent to live out their eternal lives. Asphodel flowers were dainty and white, but due to the constant overcast skies, they always looked grey. Hades had taken liking to them so it wasn't surprising that they became an association of the Underworld.

Yuqi slowly looked around them as well, taking in the gloomy fields. The fields stretched far and there were barely any trees in the area. In the distance, small figures were moving about. The only sound they heard was from the river that carried them towards their destination.

The lively girl seemed to lose some of her excitement when she gazed upon the dreary sight.

“Unnie, this might be overly forward of me to say right now, but if I don’t say it now, I think I won’t be able to later.”

The foreboding feeling that settled in her chest made her feel heavy. “What is it?”

“I’ve decided to to reincarnate.” It was a simple sentence, but those four words made the weight pushing against her ribs hurt just a little more. Soyeon knew the implications. Yuqi was going to drink the water from the River Lethe and forget everything that had happened during their journey together. From their first meeting until now, all the effort that she spent trying to make Yuqi’s last journey a happier one, would all be for naught. What irritated her even more was the indirect implication that she was willing to forfeit a residence in eternal paradise for a few more years as a human.

She knew that Yuqi was looking for someone, but she didn't expect that a human would be willing to give up everything for a slim chance of meeting someone again.

It was an apology, and she knew it.

“I know it’s not something you approve of, but I’ve thought about it for a while and I’ve decided that this is something I want to do.” Yuqi continued. “Not just for that person, but for me.”

“But how do you know you’d even be given the option of reincarnation?” Even amongst the souls who lived as best as they could, it was only a rare few that were selected to enter Elysium. After all, humans weren’t perfect.

Only souls who could enter Elysium were given the choice to reincarnate. The bulk of souls who even made it into the city of Hades ended up in the Asphodel Meadows. It was a dwelling place for the people who lived ordinary lives and didn’t achieve greatness. As a final resting place, it wasn’t as formidable as Tartarus. However, it was a place of eternal neutrality. No good, no evil; no purpose, no identity. Some would find it to be an even worse punishment. Yet, Yuqi didn’t seem to be afraid of it at all.

Instead, the girl in question just let out a soft chuckle. “Would you believe me if I said I had a feeling?”

_Of course_.

“Not many souls would give up the promise of eternal happiness for another few years as a human...” She commented. “How are you sure that whoever you’re looking for would do the same? Or what if they just get sent to Asphodel Fields?”

Soyeon tried to ignore the flinch from Yuqi.

“I’ve thought about that possibility too.” Yuqi revealed. Her voice sounded more serious now than Soyeon had ever heard from her. “But even a hundred lifetimes in Elysium Fields would be meaningless without people that I care about. As fragile as humans are, and how much hardship life entails, it’s those experiences that make the good things in life more meaningful. That’s the other reason why I want to live as a human again.”

Yuqi paused, taking a few seconds to collect her thoughts. “It may be childish aspiration but I’d rather live a few years as a human and maybe meet the people I love again, than be sentenced to a lifetime of waiting and hoping for them to appear.”

After all that, Soyeon couldn’t say anything in return. She nodded to herself. It was Yuqi’s decision and she had to respect it, as much as she didn't agree.

_Whoever that person was, they better be worth giving up Elysium for_ , Soyeon thought.

“They are.” Yuqi’s answer made her realise that she had accidentally said her thoughts out loud. Soyeon bit her lip in embarrassment. She wasn’t intending for her phrase to sound as jealous as it did. She just couldn’t fathom how Yuqi could hold so much emotion for someone she had never met in her life. Yuqi didn’t even know whether the person existed, or was still out there, but she was willing to give up her own happy ending for a chance at meeting them in another lifetime.

“Maybe we’ll meet again someday?” The hopeful lilt in Yuqi’s voice sounded forced, no matter how hard she tried to mask it. Yet, Soyeon still smiled for her, biting back a remark that left a bitter taste on her tongue.

“Maybe.” She agreed finally. Her voice was forced into a tone of neutrality, which Yuqi didn't pick up on.

“If I had another wish, I’d wish we were both living in the human realm.” Yuqi giggled dreamily at the thought. “Imagine yourself as a human. I would have liked to meet and get to know you. Do you think we’d get along?”

Soyeon shook her head with a smirk. Teasing Yuqi was too easy. “Absolutely not.”

The other girl extended her lower lip and pouted petulantly. “You’re right. You’re not my type at all!”

Soyeon couldn’t help but laugh at her remark. Hearing her amusement, Yuqi’s sulk grew even deeper, until Soyeon decided to put her out of her misery.

“Okay, I think I’d enjoy your company as a human too.” She admitted. She really wasn’t lying anyway.

“No, it’s too late, unnie! The damage is done. My heart has been wounded by your sharp words.” Yuqi shot back, but Soyeon could tell that she wasn’t serious. Yuqi was playful and sensitive but she was also quick to forgive. She genuinely deserved the best. Despite their short time together, Soyeon hoped that Yuqi would be able to find happiness wherever she ended up.

Persephone, as known as she was for her never-ending travels between Hades and Olympus, was also known for her control over rebirth. She was the queen of Hades, so whatever she said became a rule. Hence, it was her rule that mandated souls to remain in Hades for some time before they were allowed to be reborn. The shortest time period Soyeon had heard of was nine years. Yuqi couldn’t possibly know how long she would have to wait until she had the chance to be reborn, but judging by the past few people who opted for reincarnation, it could be a long wait.

Beings like Soyeon weren’t affected by reincarnations. They went through dozens of souls on a regular basis. Every soul would have their earthly memory wiped before being reborn, and they could appear in different permutations. Hence, even if they encountered the same soul more than once, it was unlikely that they would recognise one another.

However, for someone like Yuqi, who believed in destiny and soulmates, the difference of even a few years could make or break her wish. By the time she reincarnated, whoever she was looking for may not be around by then. Despite her doubts, Soyeon didn’t want to say anything out loud and destroy her hope.

The last quarter-mile was the longest period she and Yuqi had gone without speaking. Despite knowing that they would be arriving at the final bend soon, Soyeon couldn’t find any words to say that didn’t sound like a farewell. Yuqi seemed to be content with quietly watching the world go by around them, so Soyeon found a small respite in observing and searing an image of Yuqi into her memories.

After all, if this was the first and last time they would be seeing each other, she would want to remember this Yuqi as clearly as possible.

~~~

There was a thud as the side of the boat clunked against a rock that peaked out of the water. The river had become slightly shallower than before, as it approached the swampy marshes.

A short distance away, Soyeon could see the smokey tendrils floating amongst the vines and ebony twisted branches. Her body shivered from the unexpected chill and the hushed voices from the water ceased as the currents stilled.

Soyeon put the oar away. The boat continued to float towards the mist, as though they were being reeled in. She heard the sound of a rustle amongst the fog, followed by a low rumble. She couldn’t see past Yuqi’s figure in front of her, but she knew they were getting close.

They were being watched. Cerberus was definitely keeping them in his sights. Soyeon could feel his gaze upon them, scrutinising and cautious. He was a formidable sight, but he wouldn’t hurt them. Cerberus was a guardian of the Underworld. He was the one who ensured the safe entry of souls into the city of Hades, and prevented any of them from escaping their fates.

The fog disappeared as soon as the boat touched the edge of the shore. Soyeon felt the slope beneath the boat and turned to prompt Yuqi to disembark. However, the younger girl beat her to it.

There was a splash and Soyeon noticed the hand outstretched in front of her.

“Unnie, let’s go.” It was an unfamiliar reversal in their roles but Soyeon accepted the gesture and climbed out of the boat.

They had barely taken a few steps forward before Soyeon had the urge to grab Yuqi and make a run for it. The logical side of her reminded her brain that it was a foolish idea brought on by spending too much time with a human. The emotional side of her prompted her to say goodbye before it was too late.

“Unnie,” Soyeon’s gaze trailed after the sound of her voice. She tried to copy Yuqi’s voice into her memory. It could be the last time she would hear the word “Unnie” said in the same manner. “If it’s not too late to ask, can you tell me your name now?”

The reaper hesitated. Yuqi really wasn’t letting it go. She didn’t know if she should laugh or cry. At this point, she felt like she could do either or both.

Yuqi was standing a few steps in front of her, but it felt like her existence was disappearing by the second. She suddenly felt an acute sense of desperation to keep something of Yuqi’s, as a reminder that they had met and everything that had happened was real. Perhaps, there was a small chance that Yuqi felt something similar.

“Jeon Soyeon.” She mumbled. She met Yuqi’s gaze for a second. “That’s my name.”

It was just for a second, but the bright smile that managed to light up Soyeon’s world appeared once more.

Yuqi repeated her name once under her breath, as if she was trying it out for herself. Then, she nodded decisively. Hearing her full name from Yuqi felt oddly familiar, like a memory that Soyeon couldn’t place.

This time, it was Yuqi who reached for Soyeon’s hand.

“Thank you, Soyeon unnie, for everything you’ve done for me until now. Even though I won’t remember any of this, I want you to know that I was really happy to spend some time with you.”

The process of unlinking Yuqi’s soul was over before she realised it. She didn’t really want to let go, even though she could no longer feel her spirit energy.

_Yuqi’s hand was warm_ , Soyeon thought. She wondered why she hadn’t noticed it before.

“Even if you’re not looking for it, I hope you find a place in Elysian Fields someday.” Yuqi’s smile wavered for a second as she took a breath. Soyeon watched her steel herself before the girl turned to Cerberus.

The creature of the darkness glared intensely at the small human figure, but Yuqi walked up to it without an ounce of fear in her body. After a few seconds, Cerberus growled and shifted to the side. There was a clank of metal which creaked against rustling branches as the hidden gate opened, revealing a path once the fog cleared. Realising this was her last chance to say goodbye,

“Yuqi-ah,” The name sounded foreign, but saying it was like a breath of fresh air. The other girl turned to face her immediately, and Soyeon suddenly felt self-conscious at the attention. Yuqi looked as surprised as she was, to hear her name coming from Soyeon’s mouth. Her throat felt clogged up, and she couldn't remember how to speak. She reminded herself that this was probably the last memory Yuqi would have of her, and decided to be brave for once. “Whoever you’re looking for, I hope you find them again someday.”

Whatever doubt had been clouding Yuqi’s expression suddenly cleared as her eyes turned into crescents. “Thank you, unnie.”

For a moment, Yuqi seemed to hesitate. However, that moment was over before Soyeon could blink. Then, the brunette took the last few steps forward, crossing the border into Hades without looking back. A part of Soyeon wished she did.

Soyeon thought of the rest of the words that she couldn’t say. They were stuck somewhere between her brain and mouth, but there were so many things she would have wanted to say to her. Things like how she didn’t want to spend forever in an Elysian Fields that didn’t have Yuqi in it; and that she had found her Elysium in Yuqi.

Instead, she simply watched as the girl she had initially thought of as her client, but who became so much more than that, walk away. Soyeon stared as her figure got smaller and she couldn't even hear the sound of her footsteps any longer. When the smoke covering the entrance got too thick to see through, she gave up trying to catch sight of her. However, she waited for the gate to shut completely before sinking to her knees.

Cerberus let her do so, thankfully, without comment. He retreated after his job was done, presumably to give her some space. Soyeon heard the creature’s footsteps as it ventured back into the marshes, waiting for the next soul to arrive.

Soyeon was used to feeling nothing when she said goodbye to the souls she accompanied, so she didn’t understand why Yuqi’s departure affected her so much. She didn't have tears to cry, but she felt like a part of herself had left along with Yuqi.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she stood up again. She had to go back and meet Soojin. Perhaps she could even make good on her promise to herself about visiting Shuhua again. All of those thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard an unfamiliar jingle in her pocket.

The pocket on her side felt heavier than usual. She glanced around but she was alone. She reached in, and pulled out two obulus coins. Coins she didn’t remember carrying with her, much less even attaining.

_They couldn’t have been there the entire time without her noticing, could they?_

The coins were pieces of pressed metal, flat, and with carvings etched on its surface. The grooves had been bent and the metal was now oxidised, but there was no doubt of their origin. In recent years, she had seen obols being used in pendants, bracelets, and sometimes, amulets. However, the make of those coins as jewellery pieces was very different from how obols used to look. The ones in her hand were obviously way older; parts of the circumference had been chipped away due to wear and tear.

A feeling of dread settled within her chest. The fact that she had been carrying these coins for so long, and yet had no memory of them, genuinely worried her. She could search through all her memories up to the time she became a reaper, but there was nothing beyond that.

She was told that reapers were created; that they came into existence the way that they were. It was a fact that she had believed wholeheartedly. A few days ago, she would have bet her entire existence on that being the truth. Yet, the longer the coins weighed on her palm, the more she felt like she had been living a lie.

Yuqi’s tentative smile flashed in her memory. It was ironic that when she was finally willing to go along with a crazy idea to find the answers, the person who was the most likely to provide her with said crazy idea wasn’t with her. Soyeon wondered what the human would say if she knew what Soyeon was planning to do. 

The sound of a twig snapping was a reminder that she shouldn’t be there. It wouldn’t be long before the more unwelcome creatures made their appearances. Daemones frequented the gates and the surrounding region, claiming lost souls and spreading confusion wherever they could.

Even as a reaper, a designated servant of the Underworld, she wasn’t planning on taking any chances with them.

She gripped the coins and slipped them back in her pocket. She might not be an expert on the geography of the region, but she was acquainted enough to remember the rivers, and where they led to.

Soyeon was on the boat and riding against the current before she could even think otherwise. She had to pass the bend and move away from the marshes before she dared to look back. The mist concealing the swamp looked like a grey cloud. She almost missed the yellow and red pairs of eyes that glimmered at her from within.

She guided the boat towards another tributary, until she found the clearing she was looking for. Everyone knew of the famed Lethe stream, but few remembered the mother of the nine muses, Mnemosyne. It was also the name of the sister stream that flowed parallel to Lethe; with water that essentially had the opposite effect of its counterpart.

She left her cloak on the boat as she made her way to the stream.

It was long shot, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something missing. There had to be a reason why reapers were discouraged from remaining too long in the human realm. People took blind risks for less. At least after drinking the water, she would find an answer, one way or the other. As far as she knew, no reaper had ever drank the water. There was no reason for them to. Or rather, there was no reason that they knew of.

She only drank a mouthful. The liquid sloshed down her throat and tasted like ordinary water. She could have given it to anyone and they would probably be unable to tell the difference.

A few seconds passed.

Soyeon didn’t feel any different. There was no fanfare or pain. It was nothing like she had anticipated.

_Had she drank too little of the water for it to have any effect?_

After all, she had spent years as a reaper.

After a couple more minutes, she collected herself and stood up. Perhaps the coins had been given to her by one of her other clients without her knowledge.

She shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so quickly.

It was probably the result of Yuqi’s influence on her. She smirked as she remembered the instance when Yuqi warned her about missing her too much. They were about to part ways because the sun was setting. The crooked smile on her face was as clear as though it had happened a few hours ago. Shaking her head, Soyeon climbed into the boat and paddled to the other bank of Acheron. Along the way, she felt the chill of the icy wind blowing across the water so she put the cloak around herself once more. When she finally reached the bank, Charon was already waiting for her with a lecture on knowing her limits as a reaper. He wasn't interested in Yuqi, that much she knew. His concern would be related to her ability to do her job.

She handed the oar over to him wordlessly and waited for him to finish chiding her before she took her leave. Soyeon might be an immortal, but Charon was her superior and she had to show respect to him. She passed a couple of mint plants and got reminded of the peppermint tea that Yuqi always boiled when she had a stomach ache.

The Underworld wasn’t exactly a silent place. She’d done her own exploring but there were parts of the Underworld she was in no hurry to return to. If one listened closely, they would hear the murmurs from daemones that prowled the lands and even the lamentations from wandering souls. Yet, Soyeon’s return journey seemed a lot quieter, now that she was alone with her thoughts. For some reason, she couldn’t shake Yuqi’s face from her memory.

Just then, something clicked.

The images that were currently occupying her thoughts weren’t recent. The Yuqi she had just met and accompanied to the gate had hair the colour of the night sky. Yet, in her memory, she could have sworn Yuqi’s hair was the colour of autumn leaves.

“Soyeon unnie? Soyeon unnie! Yah, Jeon Soyeon!” The familiarity of the name finally sank in as dozens of memories, all involving Yuqi trying to get her attention somehow, flooded her brain. They were all moments that seemed insignificant, part of a human’s daily life, but it brought a smile to her face.

She couldn’t believe all those memories had been, and would have continued to be, lost to her, but for a chance realisation.

Of all the moments she had forgotten, the one that shook her the most was one that she hadn’t actually lost in the process of becoming a reaper.

“I’m looking for someone who died. They uh, passed away a few years earlier. Can you find them for me?”

It was a request she had heard from one of her clients in her early days of becoming a reaper. She had arrived at the scene and found her client hovering about near her family. After identifying her, Soyeon had approached and introduced herself, but the lady barely acknowledged her. She seemed more concerned with the people who had come to pay their respects.

The woman was perceptibly older. She had wrinkles on her otherwise blemish free face and she seemed rather solemn. Her name was ordinary and forgettable, but Soyeon could remember their conversation as clear as the day it happened.

“They died before you? They’re probably inside Hades already then, so I can’t locate them. Is there anything else you’d want me to help you fulfil?” The lady frowned and shook her head stubbornly.

“No, I don’t think so... She is probably waiting for me to join her before heading to down together. We promised to meet before that, and I know she can be stubborn when she wants to be. Are you sure you don’t know of her?” She peered around Soyeon, as if she expected someone else to magically show up.

Soyeon rolled her eyes. The woman’s behaviour was starting to annoy her. Even if the person she was waiting for was a soulmate or spouse, she shouldn’t be arguing with an immortal. Soyeon was a grim reaper, not a genie. She had already told her politely that her request wasn’t viable. Yet, the lady wasn’t budging. Whoever she was waiting for, if they were half as stubborn as she was, Soyeon would pity the reaper that had been assigned to them. 

Even if the soul had found a connection with someone during their human lifespan and wanted to spend their afterlife with them, there was no way to predict where they’d end up being sent to. Hades had created them as a safety precaution, not a matchmaking service.

“Ma’am, I’m not sure about your friend but I know that if they’ve already passed on, they would have been sent to Hades, whether they liked it or not.”

She stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. “Whoever it was, they wouldn’t be left here. It’s not our protocol to allow any souls to be left unattended in this realm.”

Soyeon wasn’t responsible for souls that weren’t assigned to her. Even for her own clients, she was only temporary responsible for them until they reached the Underworld. After that, it wasn’t her business what they did with their time. Some made it across the river and some didn’t. It wasn’t as though there was a data base for keeping track of every single soul’s whereabouts. The Gods had better things to do.

“What if they are an exception? How long does it usually take for souls to find peace or reach Hades?” The reaper stared at the woman. Maybe it was because Soyeon’s physical form was younger and smaller than her, but the lady didn’t back down. Soyeon wasn’t interested one starting a fight, least of all, with a client.

“Time passes differently here, so I highly recommend that you use your wish for something else, and find your friend once you reach Hades.”

“No... She said she would wait here for me. Do you think I’d find her if I chose to reincarnate?” Soyeon wondered if the woman had thought two seconds about her answer before asking her question.

Most humans spoke about reincarnation as though they were entitled to it. Few realised how slim the chances of actually making the cut were. Soyeon hadn’t expected for the other girl to make it into Elysian Fields to begin with. Her main concern was getting her to the Underworld safely. As a relatively new reaper, she didn’t want to have a blemish on her record for doing a botched job.

“If you had some sort of pact to find one another again then maybe you will.” Soyeon answered. She’d heard of it before but it seemed more to comfort people who had to watch their loved ones go before them.

The client still looked pensive so the reaper counter-offered. “How about this? You can make your own decision once you reach Hades but I’ll help your friends and family find peace instead.”

She didn’t seem completely satisfied but she agreed and followed her to the Underworld without too much fuss.

Soyeon had unlinked her soul and sent the lady on her way after they passed the entrance. After that, she had visited the woman’s family and through morphing into their dreams, helped them relive and remember their good memories.

It hadn’t been clear back then but it had to have been Yuqi. Looking back on her time as a reaper, that particular instance probably wasn’t the first time she had encountered Yuqi in one of her reincarnations. However, it was the first proper memory she had where she could identify her, after becoming a reaper.

To think that she had been foolish enough to encourage the other girl to pursue reincarnation to chase after someone who essentially didn’t exist anymore. Soyeon felt like a fool. She wondered if Yuqi had really given up on looking for her. Yet, if Yuqi really gave up, she wouldn't be fighting for the possibility of reincarnation to begin with.

When she had first become a reaper, Soyeon hadn’t expected to be able to care so much for someone, much less a human. They were all simply clients to her. Now, after experiencing how wrong she was, not once, but twice, she was fully prepared to take back her statement.

As much as she could piece together, Yuqi and her had been acquainted once. She wasn’t sure when or how, but they had spent part of their human lives together at some point in time.

Come to think of it, she couldn’t even be sure if Yuqi had known who she was. Every soul had to drink from the Lethe before they were allowed to reincarnate. It wasn’t possible for them to keep their memories. However, the way she had spoken, especially towards the end of their journey, seemed to suggest otherwise.

If that hadn’t been their first meeting, Soyeon wondered how many other instances she had missed out on.

Furthermore, if she had all these repressed memories, it begged the question of whether there were other reapers who had undergone the same treatment.

Soojin.

Soyeon had to find her.

~~

She made it as far as the entrance before she realised something was wrong.

Or rather, something was missing.

Soyeon knew the Underworld better than most. There was no way an entrance would have moved within such a short period of time. Yet, the pool she had entered from was gone. Soyeon frowned. The cave had to be around somewhere. If the entrance had shifted, there would be signs. She bent down and inspected the ground, checking for hints that she was in the wrong place. However, there were none. It was as if the water simply evaporated, and with it, so had her way out.

Frustrated, she stood and decided to find the nearest entrance that she knew of. The mouth of Acheron. It would be some ways off on foot but she didn’t have time to waste if she wanted to get to her friend.

When she turned around, Charon was standing in her way. He looked less stern but more grave than normal.

“You won’t be able to find what you’re looking for even if you dig in the ground.” Soyeon swallowed. She tried to move around him but he side stepped and blocked her path again. “You forgot; the Underworld doesn’t let those who enter, leave.”

“Yes, but that’s for human souls, not for-“ She looked at her hands, trying to feel the power that always came to her easily, but there was none. The cloth around her body suddenly felt like it was suffocating her.

The hushed “What?” that slipped out from her mouth was more for herself than Charon, but his answering sigh confirmed her fears.

“You remember now, don’t you?” He asked. Soyeon tried to think of what he was referring to. Her memories were foggy at best.

“I remember bits and pieces but I don’t understand.” Soyeon stated. The ferryman huffed as though her statement wasn’t a good enough excuse.

“You have the obols?” She glanced down at her pocket and back at the man. He waited as she gingerly reached into her pocket.

She handed a coin to him and he took it without bothering to inspect it. In fact, he seemed to have expected it.

So, Charon had known, all this time.

Soyeon felt her hope of seeing her friend again die within her.

“After all the souls you’ve had to drop off, it’s finally your turn to make the journey.” He commented as he led her to the boat. The other souls that were nearby rushed towards her at unholy speeds but they steered clear when they saw Charon. Soyeon wondered how she looked to the souls now. She had always been able to walk through and remain relatively unbothered due to her powers as a reaper. Now that she was seemingly normal, she had lost that level of protection.

Charon steered and paddled the boat away from the shore as more souls started approaching them. Soyeon stared at their hollowed out eyes and pale skin. She wondered how long they had been waiting for their 100 years of punishment to end.

“How long have you known?” She asked quietly. “About me.”

“You didn’t really believe that you were simply created, did you?” He countered. Soyeon knew that he wasn’t one to reveal any knowledge or answer that he wasn’t supposed to. He had been a part of the system for longer than she was in existence. “This was what you wanted. After the amount of time you’ve served, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

She didn’t know what else to say to that, so she opted for staying silent.

Somehow, her second journey back across the Acheron felt a lot shorter as compared to her journey with Yuqi. Perhaps it was because there was significantly less conversation. It could also have been due to her being lost in thought for the better part of her journey. Her brain was still trying to process the way things had taken a weird turn after Yuqi had said goodbye to her.

By the time she stepped out of the boat, she had already come to terms with the fact that she would never see the human world, or Soojin again. She had thought about saying goodbye to Charon, after all their years of service, but when she turned around, the boat had already left the shore. Shrugging it off, Soyeon walked forwards and waited.

When Cerberus saw her this time, the beast moved aside without hesitation, as if he had been expecting her to show up.

The gates to Hades opened in slow motion, but everything after that felt like time was being accelerated.

Upon entering the city, she was ushered into a waiting room and soon brought before a panel of three unfamiliar faces. She took a quick glance at their faces. Rhadamanthus, Minos, and Aeacus, she supposed.

“Jeon Soyeon, we’ve been waiting for you.” One of them started. He was sitting on the left and spoke with an accent she couldn’t place. Hearing her real name in such an ancient tongue felt strange to Soyeon.

“Do you know why you’re here?” Another voice cut in. The way he seemed to instantly scrutinise her, she could tell that he was Rhadamanthus. Judges were divided based on regions so he would probably be the one passing her sentence. Coincidentally, he was also the lord in charge of Elysium.

Soyeon shook her head. Even though she was standing in front of them, she still felt like she was figuring things out for the first time. She fidgeted with the edges of her cloak in discomfort for a minute while the judges shared a glance.

“As it stands, you’ve fulfilled your obligations as a reaper and completed your sentence of punishment successfully. Your soul is now free to move on to Elysian Fields, as previously agreed upon. Congratulations.” Rhadamanthus said solemnly. He glossed over the length of a scroll laid out in front of the three judges as he spoke, which made Soyeon feel self-conscious.

She was supposed to feel happy, Soyeon thought. However, if anything, what Soyeon felt was more similar to confusion.

“Now that you’ve reached this stage, we are here to offer you a choice.” The final judge leaned forward to get her attention, before continuing. “Elysium is open to you, should you choose to remain here. The other option is, as you know, to reincarnate.”

She couldn’t help but smile. The entire length of time she spent as a reaper, she never would have thought that she would be the one getting asked this question.

“So, Miss Jeon Soyeon, which do you choose?”

This time, she didn’t have to think twice before she responded.

~~~~~~~~~ Epilogue ~~~~~~~~~

“Maybe Elysium doesn’t exist, or maybe it does. Maybe the Gods construed it to encourage people to act accordingly. Maybe it existed at one point, but the Gods shattered it into smithereens, and scattered its shards throughout earth and time. We’ll never know. What exists and doesn’t exist, are not things we’re in control of. What we do know, is that each and every day, we can make small choices to make ourselves happy. Perhaps, each and every one of us is searching for our own versions of Elysium. As long as you keep searching, there’s always the chance that you’ll find what you’re looking for, even if it doesn’t appear in the same way you conceive it. Elysium doesn’t have to be a place you end up in. In fact, it doesn’t even have to be an ending, happy or otherwise. Sometimes, you just find pieces of Elysium over the course of your journey. It can be the warmth you’re surrounded by when your best friend gives you a hug. It can be the sparkles you find in your favourite person’s eyes. It can be the satisfaction you feel when your effort finally pays off. The feeling may only last for a second, and then the other thoughts settle back in. Yet, in the grand scheme of things, living a human lifespan, with pieces of Elysium to keep you going, doesn’t seem like such a bad thing.”

The girl looked up from the paper she was reading out loud from, and finally met the stares of dozens of students. Some were looking away, some were making eye contact with her, and others were staring pensively into space. Gulping nervously, she lowered her paper, signalling the end of her essay.

The class remained in complete silence. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing. Her legs were itching to move away from the uncomfortable position she was in, but she couldn't exactly run away.

Feeling the panic set in, she turned to the teacher who was sitting quietly at the side. Thankfully, she got the message and swiftly came to her rescue.

“Okay, class, I hope you were paying attention because that’s how you write a proper essay.” Everyone’s attention shifted to the teacher who walked to the centre of the classroom. “Let’s thank Soyeon for sharing her essay, and the rest of you should use it as an example for your research papers due next month.”

Relieved, Soyeon stepped away from the metaphorical spotlight and scurried back to the safety of her seat. She was in university but presentations were still unnerving for her. Even if it was for her favourite subject. Back in high school, people considered her a nerd, especially for excelling in a subject like History. She had straight, dark hair and chopped up bangs which made her look the part too. It was only after graduating that she dyed her hair blonde and grew into her own style. It also helped that after entering university, she was fortunate to discover that most of the students in similar disciplines all had similar levels of attention and focus when it came to their studies.

“Okay everyone, please open your textbook to page 308. Soyeon’s essay provided us with the perfect backdrop for the next chapter we’re going to be focusing on.” The classroom was filled with the sounds of pages flipping that drowned out her hurried footsteps.

As she shuffled the various pages of handwritten notes on her desk to make room for her textbook, a folded slip of paper fell onto the floor.

Someone must have placed it on her desk while she was reading her essay. Puzzled, she glanced around the room. Every student was either watching the teacher or staring at their own notebooks. After a moment, she bent down to pick up the note and cautiously unfolded it.

_Hello! We’re in the same class but we’ve never spoken. I wanted to say that I really love your essay! It’s almost as if you lived in Ancient Greece. Hope we can be friends!_

She shot another quick look at her classmates but there was no indication that it was a prank.

It was only after class, when she was packing her things, did a shadow cross her path. Most of the students had filed out of the classroom, either rushing to make it for their next lesson or eager to enjoy their free period. Hence, the classroom was mostly empty, or so Soyeon thought.

She would have been blind not to notice that someone was standing in front of her. However, she still had to pack her things before the students from the next class came in.

“Hi, uhm, you’re Jeon Soyeon aren’t you?” Soyeon heard the person ask. Part of her wondered if the student had come to ask her for help with writing their essays, and internally groaned. She had gone through that in middle school; students pestered her until she deliberately stopped studying for class tests. It wasn't that she didn't want to help. She just didn't appreciate being taken advantage of.

This was exactly why she didn't appreciate her history lecturer selecting her essay and opening revealing that she had gotten the highest grade in the class.

“Uh, you can see me right? Hello!” _There was no need for this girl to raise her voice_ , Soyeon frowned.

“Hi.” She replied simply. She wasn't sure what else to say. She wasn't trying to be unfriendly but she wasn't familiar with the person.

The other girl suddenly laughed in relief. “Oh, good! For a second, I thought you were going to ignore me.”

The grin she sported was bright and friendly, almost disarming in nature. Soyeon waited for her to introduce herself, but her classmate’s attention zeroed in on the folded note on her table. Soyeon was still deliberating between throwing the note away or keeping it in her file until she found out who it was.

“I see that you received my note…”

_Oh?_ The blonde tilted her head to the side. “You were the one who wrote this?”

“Yes. I know it’s kind of a weird way to start a conversation with someone but I didn't know how else to do it. I hope it’s not too strange…” The girl scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Soyeon had to admit, her honesty was refreshing.

“Well, you know my name, how do I address you?”

The brunette shot her hand towards her gleefully and her eyes turned into crescents when she grinned. “I’m Yuqi, it’s nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends!”

Soyeon raised her eyebrows in amusement. She could hardly believe this girl was in her class. Despite this being their first proper meeting, Yuqi seemed like a genuine person. Even for someone like herself who functioned better on her own, she felt the urge to protect her. Cautiously, she reached out and met the other girl in between.

Yuqi’s hand was warm. She couldn't explain the rush she felt when their hands met. It was almost like the feeling of coming home after being away for years, comforting and familiar. She didn't know whether Yuqi felt anything, or whether everything was just in her mind, but she didn't mind getting to know her and finding out.

Soyeon smiled at the girl in front of her. She had a feeling they would get along just fine.

“It’s good to meet you too, Yuqi.”

~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Finally, after more than a month of research and drafting, this piece is done. Thank you so much for reading this! I literally wrote this story with maps, history papers, Greek mythology tabs and tons of tourism guides, so I tried to make it as accurate as possible. 
> 
> Greek mythology has always been a soft spot for me since I've been interested in it since I was in elementary school. I combined the lore with the idea of grim reapers and this AU came out of nowhere. There was quite a bit of lore and explanations that I left out of this story because it didn't fit the theme and atmosphere.... So, I also drafted out a prequel, and that would be Sooshu and Soyeon focused. If I have time after this, I may write it out. The actual lore that I wrote out to support the fic is probably darker than how than it appears in this instalment, but either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
